Battlestar Poseidon: Special Edition
by Shawn Scialo
Summary: An updated/edited version of the tale that tells the origins of the 1,000 yahren war.


Battlestar Poseidon: War for the Colonies  
1  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
The life form known as human populated a solar system of twelve planets and three suns. These humans called their planets the colonies of man. Of course, the word colony refers to a body of people living in a new territory but retaining ties with a parent state. The parent state in this case was the planet Kobol, where human life began. At least, that is what the colonists who believed in the sacred Book of the word, or Koboliana, would tell you. Many other colonists believed that life began within their existing solar system. They pointed to the fact that Kobol had yet to be rediscovered after thousands of yahrens with deep space explorers finding no trace of the mythical planet. Still others believed in the theory of evolution, which stated that human beings evolved from the simian bipeds, which once populated many of the colonies.  
It can be said that there is evidence on each of the twelve planets supporting all of these theories. However, at this point in their history, almost half of the colonies population still believed in the mother world of Kobol. They believed that their race was seeded on Kobol but was forced to leave when that planets only sun began to die. According to the human's sole religious text, the Book of the Word, the humans were forced to scour the universe for a suitable new home. Yahrens after their desperate search had begun, a tribe of human called Caprican, discovered the twelve planets of the three suns. Shortly after this momentous discovery, the tribal council, which represented every creed and color on Kobol, voted to designate each tribe to it's own separate world. A thirteenth tribe, called Earthling, had other ideas. The Earthling tribe decided to colonize a far distant planet they had discovered yahrens earlier. They did not like the idea of possibly having to share a planet while eleven other tribes had an entire planet to themselves. This rebellious tribe was left behind when the exodus to the colonies took place. Or, at least, so said a small chapter in the Book of the Word.  
After the great migration from Kobol to the colonies, an era of darkness followed. Interstellar travel and communication between colonies came to a virtual standstill.  
Separated for almost two millennia, the colonies developed sharply contrasting cultures. Consequently, it was Caprica, during the Renaissance Days*, who led humanity into the scientific revolution of the fourth millennium. During this time, with technology at its peak, the colonies established new settlements on other planets and made peaceful contact with other intelligent life in the universe. They formed a governing body to rule all the colonies, using the ancient tribal council of Kobol as their model.  
Now, entering the fifth millennium of recorded time, the colonies had reached a level of prosperity, commerce and peace that was unparalleled in their history.  
By the time of the first contact with the reptilian Cylon alliance, colonial technology had advanced far beyond that of their space faring ancestors of Kobol.  
  
It was a good thing.  
  
Battlestar Poseidon: War for the Colonies 2  
  
From Commander Ares' Personal Log: Colonial Yahren 4999  
  
(Coughing). Ok. The log computer is on. God, I hate doing this felgercarb. I can't imagine anyone having any interest in anything this old warrior would have to say but I don't want to break regulations. (Laughs) Ahem. Well, this is my first official log as the commanding officer of this vessel. Admiral Bellisario has assigned me to the just commissioned battlestar, Poseidon. I could not be more pleased with this incredible warship. The Poseidon seems as big as the city I call home on Aquaria. It would probably take over a secton to walk down every corridor on every deck. This new battlestar design has ten times the firepower of our current fleet of starcarriers. Poseidon also houses four complete squadrons of Cobras'; that's 100 fighters! Amazing. Of course, the Olympia, Argo and Atlantis are the only other completed battlestars in the colonial fleet. Eventually, there will be 12 battlestars, one to be constructed by each colony. Since it takes almost 2 yahrens to construct a battlestar, it will be several yahrens before our fleet is complete. This worries me because I believe a confrontation with the incredibly powerful Cylon Empire is inevitable. The cylons are the number one reason for this new battlestar design and the Council of the Twelve's' approval for tripling our military budget this yahren. The cylons seem to be spreading throughout the galaxies like a plague. We have sent dozens of diplomatic android probes towards their home world with messages of peace but we have yet to hear a response. Well, that's fine with me. If they want to tangle with the colonial fleet, it will be their funeral.  
Anyway, where was I? Ah, yes. This monolithic battlestar is actually capable of traveling at the speed of light. This ability, along with the ships many others, will undoubtedly have my entire crew in awe. In a couple of days we will be leaving space dock to begin our first training voyage with a crew consisting mostly of cadets. My first officer, Colonel Dykstra, assures me the cadets were the top 1 percent of the academy's graduating class. Even so, I feel much more at ease knowing that my squadron commander, Captain Nova, is a combat veteran and the best warrior in our fleet. I have great respect for Nova and I know he will not let me down. However, his appointment will not be a favorable one for at least one member of my crew. (Bzzzzzzzzz) Oh, looks like its time for me to go. Computer off.  
  
Battlestar Poseidon: War for the Colonies 3  
  
Chapter One  
The Winds of War  
  
The planet Caprica may be the most beautiful of all the twelve colonies but what it is most noted for is being the political capital of mankind. On this day, President Cyrus has called a meeting of not only the council of the twelve but also key military leaders. This is extremely unusual because they have always been completely separate entities. The council consists of twelve humans, each representing their home planet, as the governing body for the twelve colonized planets of man. Historically, they have had very little to do with the military. After all, there had been no official wars in over a millennium. Therefore, the arrival of Admiral Bellisario and Commanders' Ares, Nybe and Lewett sets off a sudden murmuring among delegates in the meeting chamber. Councilor Barton begins to fidget in his chair as though something unpleasant were about to occur. He turns to his right, nonchalantly tugging on representative Aked's robe.  
  
"What do you think, Barton?" asked Aked. Barton clears his throat and quickly scans the room before answering.  
"It must be worse than we originally thought. My people have been picking up a lot of movement just a few light yahrens from Libra. It almost seems like the military is ignoring it", whispered the elder statesman.  
"Yes, something is definitely out of the ordinary. There has been an alarming increase of activity around military bases here on Caprica", exclaimed Aked. Councilor Shon, having eavesdropped on the conversation, decided to add his observations.  
"I have noticed similar activity on Aquaria", he said. Barton and Aked exchange an annoyed look at their fellow representative and eavesdropper. Shon, oblivious to his peer's agitation, continued.  
"In fact, yesterday I was denied clearance to enter the Caprican military command center! Can you believe that nonsense?" Shon asked with more than a little bitterness in his voice.  
"It was probably the ambrosia on your breath", sneered Barton. Aked turned away quickly to hide his laughter from Shon. The well-known drinker and loudmouth was about to give Barton a piece of his mind when President Cyrus entered the room. The council chambers fell silent as Admiral Bellisario rushed to greet the leader of mankind.  
"Mr. President...how are you, sir?" Bellisario asked as he shook the hand of Cyrus. The president exhaled heavily, "Fine. Considering." The president was a very tall man but to all who have known him, he would probably seem a little shorter today. A little more slouched, aged or just plain worn out. He quickly nodded at the rest of the military entourage before approaching the podium. Commander Ares, who was sitting the furthest away from Cyrus, made eye contact with him and received a weak smile from his president.  
"Distinguished members of the Quorum of the twelve, thank you for coming on such short notice. Events of the past few days have left me with no other choice but to call this special council", stated Cyrus. An almost tangible air of nervous anticipation filled the political meeting room. Ares would bet a secton's pay that nobody at this meeting could possibly be breathing normally right now. He noticed Barton and Aked on the other side of the room, leaning toward each other.  
"Here it comes", whispered Barton.  
  
Battlestar Poseidon: War for the Colonies 4  
  
Cyrus continued, "Obviously, you have noticed the military personnel in attendance. I am also sure that many of you have seen an increased amount of activity in and around our military areas. I am sorry that I could not inform you earlier, but I feared for our nations' security. You are all well aware of the Hasari situation. The Cylon Empire has been penetrating deeper and deeper into the Hasari solar system." Several members began to squirm in their chairs and Barton put his right hand up to his brow. The president pushed a button on his podium's console and a three dimensional hologram of the Hasari system appeared over the councils' meeting table. The planet Hasari could be seen in the distance as a large group of slow moving freighters is suddenly attacked by a large number of quick, saucer shaped fighter craft.  
The president had paused to let his colleagues assess the information that was being displayed in front of them. Along with the visuals, there was statistical information at the base of the hologram. Ship speeds, firepower estimates, and Hasari casualties were also listed. Cyrus continued, "Two days ago, an armada of Cylon warships destroyed a convoy of Hasari merchant vessels. Thus far, they have not attacked the planet directly. At the moment, we cannot pinpoint the armada's location. They may have retreated into the Hasaran nebula."  
Council member Shon slowly rose. The other members now concentrated their undivided attention on the Aquarian politician. "I must advise total neutrality. We have always been a peaceful people. The Hasari are not even human, so it should be of no concern of ours", said Shon bluntly. The president was a bit taken aback by Shon's racist remark and by the rest of the council seeming to nod in agreement.  
"Shon, human or not, our neighbors have always been peaceful and friendly towards us. They do not have a strong military to defend themselves against a cylon onslaught. How can we turn our backs on them now?" asked the president. Councilwoman Telia exclaimed, "We cannot! We must join forces with the Hasari now and turn back these alien lizards called cylons. My fellow councilors, it is time for us to stop ignoring the fact that the cylons have been conquering star system after star system for the past ten yahrens! What makes you think that they wouldn't eventually invade our system?"  
"Yes. Telia is absolutely right! The cylon empire is the reason we have recently tripled our military spending, are they not?" asked Aked. After each councilors point is made, an angry sounding murmur grows louder from the rest of the delegates. Barton stood to say, "If I may...I do agree in aiding our neighbors. However, I suggest that for the moment, it only be with food and other supplies."  
"What good will that do?" quipped Telia.  
"Telia, we owe it to our own people to make every effort to avoid a full scale war with a race we know very little about. I say yes to aiding the Hasari, yes to increasing our military readiness, but no to military involvement now", answered Barton.  
"The Hasari will have great need for supplies right now. According to our intelligence, those ships the cylons destroyed were carrying enough food to last a yahren. Apparently, much of Hasari is suffering from blight right now", interjected the president. A vote followed supporting the president and Barton's thinking. However, not before the president promised no military involvement. This included the vessels that would eventually carry food stores to the Hasari.  
"May the blessings of the Lords of Kobol be with us all", said the president as the meeting came to an end and the representatives slowly dispersed in small, murmuring groups.  
  
Battlestar Poseidon: War for the Colonies 5  
  
Admiral Bellisario had been the last one to leave the council chambers. He had seen to the departures of his battlestar commanders and then quickly made his way to the temple of Kobol, which stood near the heart of Caprica City. Once inside, he waited nervously near the first row of pews.  
The admiral was sweating profusely and he did not know why. What was it that he was so afraid of? Outside, he could hear the cheerful laughter of Capricans as they celebrated the arrival of a new millennium.  
"Bellisario, my son, to what do I owe the pleasure of this special visit? You should have come earlier. You missed the millennium mass", said the high priestess of Caprica.  
"I'm terribly sorry. I seek an audience with you regarding the Koboliana and...."  
"And the beginning of a new millennium as the 12 planets of the 3 suns align to eclipse the tribe of Caprica in a blanket of darkness from which a new son is born", sighed the priestess.  
"Yes! Yes! What does it mean?" exclaimed Bellisario.  
The priestess took the hand of the admiral and led him onto the balcony of the Kobolian temple of worship. Thousands of people lined the streets below as Capricans counted down to the dawning of a new era.  
As the last microns passed and the singing of the Caprican tribal song began, the priestess pointed to the night sky. Suddenly, the Caprican moon, the other colonies, and the Caprican sun disappeared. The priestess of Kobol bowed her head.  
"My lady?" whispered Bellisario.  
The priestess turned around to face the admiral once more and wiped a single tear from her face.  
"It is already done, my son. It's too late. There was nothing that could have stopped it."  
"I don't understand", said the admiral.  
"The Prince of Darkness has been reborn and he is already gathering the armies of Anubis to fight the forces of light. This will lead to Armageddon. The end of all things", she cried.  
"So says the Book of the Word?"  
"Yes, my son."  
"My lady, the armies of the evil lord, Anubis, could this be a possible reference to the Cylon Empire?" asked Bellisario excitedly.  
"Possibly. There is no way to tell."  
"And the Armageddon to come?"  
"It could happen today or a hundred yahrens from now or even a thousand yahrens from now. However, the events leading up to that day have begun", she sighed as she began to lead the admiral back inside.  
"Is there no way to stop it? Can there be any survivors?" the admiral pleaded.  
" The prophecy's of the first Lord of Kobol, Zeus, do speak of survivors who will flee the tyranny of Anubis and search for a safe haven."  
  
"A safe haven outside the colonies?"  
"Yes. A direct descendant of the Lords of Kobol, from the House of Adam, will lead our people to safety", sighed the priestess as she led the admiral to the door.  
"Your highness, I've never seen or heard of the scripture from which you speak."  
"You will not find it in your Book of the Word. This information is passed down by word of mouth from one generation of Kobolian priests to the next. Now, go with god my son. May the Lords of Kobol guide your path."  
With that, the high priestess closed the temple door and left the admiral to face the jubilation of the thousands gathered in Caprican Square Park.  
  
Battlestar Poseidon: War for the Colonies 6  
  
Lorne suddenly awoke to the sound of the shuttle pilots' voice making an announcement. Apparently, the ship was on final approach to land aboard the Poseidon. He wondered how long he had been asleep. Surveying the compartment, he realized that he hadn't been the only one sleeping. All of the cadets were snoozing away including his closest, childhood friend.  
"How long were we asleep?" he asked Dirk.  
Dirk rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before checking his time indicator. "Almost a centar", he said.  
"Not bad. A whole centar's sleep after staying up all night for the millennium party", Lorne said sarcastically.  
"Well, at least the world didn't come to an end", laughed Dirk a little nervously.  
"Told you. Good thing I didn't listen to you and your interpretation of that silly book your always reading. I would have missed all of the fun last night!" snapped Lorne.  
"Lorne?"  
"Hey, I'm sorry buddy. I guess I'm just a little more nervous than I thought I would be. You understand, don't you?" Lorne asked meekly.  
"Forget about it", Dirk shrugged.  
  
The shuttle came to an abrupt stop deep within the new warship and the contingent of young warriors exited quickly. As Lorne stepped down onto the landing deck, he immediately recognized the man who was already organizing the recruits in front of him.  
"Welcome aboard the Poseidon. I am captain Nova, commander Ares' squadron leader." Just then, Nova and Lorne made eye contact. Lorne wished he were the size of a microbe on his boot at that moment. Nova paused for a micron, then continued with the debriefing.  
" You will be given a complete tour of the ship before our training voyage which is to begin in 48 centars. Right now, please follow officer Marem to your recruit quarters", Nova ordered and then quickly exited. Officer Marem was a beautiful blonde woman who seemed to be smiling in Lorne's' direction. Lorne cracked a smile of his own before falling into formation to follow her.  
"I saw that", whispered Dirk.  
"Saw what?"  
Dirk rolled his eyes at his friends' attempt to brush off the obvious flirting. Dirk could always read Lorne like an open book. He often wondered why Lorne ever bothered trying to deny the obvious to him, of all people.  
"You know what, you old daggit! Ha, ha, ha!" Dirk laughed.  
"Please don't start that, Dirk."  
  
When they arrived at their assigned pilots' quarters, all of the cadets unloaded their gear and settled in to their bunks. As Lorne rested on his bunk, he thought of how Marem had looked at him and how it had made him feel. Lord, she had the most beautiful blue eyes that he had ever seen. He realized how long it had been since he had cared for a woman and how good it could feel. Then, all thoughts of happiness and pleasure left him. He wouldn't let Nova off that easy. With a little effort, he drifted back in time to a place of pain and mourning. To the colonial warriors academy, where he had just found out that the love of his life was in love with another man, the place where he lost Andronica. Sighing, Lorne anticipated the moment when he would see Nova and Andronica together on this ship. Beneath Lorne's bunk, Dirk had realized that his academy buddy was tossing and turning.  
"Hey, Lorne...let it rest tonight, will you?" he said. Lorne did not reply. He wished Dirk would just go to sleep or disappear.  
"Don't worry, buddy. Nova isn't going anywhere. You can go on hating him tomorrow...after you get some sleep", said Dirk sarcastically.  
  
Battlestar Poseidon: War for the Colonies 7  
  
Somewhere in deep space, an immense cylon warship called Basestar had just come out of hyperspace to orbit the planet, Jae. The architect of the new basestar design sits high atop a pedestal in the ships' command chamber. If he were human, he would undoubtedly have had the demeanor of a very satisfied man. However, he was not human. He was cylon. A very awkward and reptilian looking alien, this cylon was the supreme leader of his species. Looking down from his command chair, the leader awaited final confirmation on the first stage of his plan to conquer the universe.  
As a silver plated cyborg centurion entered the command center, the cylon waited with an almost 'human' eagerness and anticipation.  
"Speak, centurion", commanded the cylon leader. The centurions' long, thick tail moved slowly from side to side as he answered his commander, "It is done. The last opposing remnants of the race called cylon have been exterminated!" The cylon soldiers' speech was in human basic but sounded strange and slurred coming from a mouth that would not have been designed appropriately for the human language.  
"Excellent! The shortsighted can no longer interfere with my destiny to rule a new cylon empire, which will be the most powerful force in the universe. I declare myself the Imperious Leader of all cylons! Centurion, you and the rest of my mechanical society will inform every cylon outpost of my decree... to conquer the universe."  
"By your command, Imperious Leader", said the centurion before turning to exit. From out of the shadows, a shape appeared behind the leaders' pedestal. It was a human form at first and then it became shapeless and practically invisible.  
"Well done, my friend", the shape said in a very sinister sounding voice.  
"You are pleased, my master?" asked the Leader.  
"Oh, yes."  
  
Deep within the battlestar, Poseidon, Lorne paused a moment before entering the commanders' compartment. For a micron, he thought that maybe his father had not heard him enter. Then, Ares abruptly turned off the desk scanner he had been studying and greeted his only son.  
"Lorne! It's so good to see you", the commander said emphatically as he embraced his only son. Lorne nodded, "Father..." Ares took a step back and examined his sons' less than excited demeanor.  
"What is it, son? Nova?"  
"Father, how could you do this to me?" Lorne whined. Ares sighed and contemplated a patient and rational way to explain his appointing of Captain Nova as squadron commander to his obviously furious and irrational son.  
"Lieutenant cadet Lorne, I am not just your father. I am also the commanding officer on this ship and as such it is my duty to acquire the best personnel available. Do you understand, cadet Lorne?"  
  
Lorne remained silent for a centon as he assimilated that which he already knew but never wanted to admit. Nova was the best pilot and most experienced warrior in all the twelve colonies. He had the most kills and been in all kinds of daggit fights with pirates, outlaws, and other alien forces. Nova was already a legend among the colonial warriors and especially the incoming cadets.  
"I don't know how I'm supposed to work with the man, let alone take orders from him", said Lorne meekly.  
"Son, you will work very well with Captain Nova because that is your job and it is so ordered by me. I'm sure that in time you will forget all that has transpired between the two of you in your adolescence", the commander said with a smirk that did not go unnoticed by Lorne.  
Lorne finally gave in to a smile and said, "Very funny, commander."  
  
Battlestar Poseidon: War for the Colonies 8  
  
The commander had not been able to help himself. He knew that his son had truly been hurt but as a father, he just saw a young boy who was learning about love and life. Ares studied his son's appearance. The boy had definitely grown since the last time he had seen him. He did look more grown up and worldly. Ares thought of what a fine example of a colonial warrior his son had turned out to be. His dark brown hair and brown eyes seemed to perfectly match his warrior's battlesuit. Slowly, Ares' smile turned grim.  
"Lorne, it is imperative that you concentrate on your duties. I just got back from an emergency council meeting on Caprica. It seems that a military conflict with the cylons may be inevitable." A dumbfounded Lorne replied, "I had no idea how serious the situation had become." The commline on Ares' desk buzzed and Colonel Dykstra's face appeared on his desk monitor.  
"Yes, colonel?"  
"Commander, it's the star carrier Alyattes. She just entered the system."  
Ares exchanged a puzzled glance with his son before asking, "The Alyattes? What is she doing in this sector?"  
Dykstra answered, "There is some sort of special envoy on board headed by Admiral Bellisario. He wishes to meet with you immediately."  
Lorne studied his father's reaction closely. The man was clearly surprised by this surprise visitor's identity. That made Lorne a little nervous because he knew that his father was not a man that was surprised easily. He noticed that his dad looked a little older than he remembered. The man was still in great shape and at 6 foot 4 and 215 pounds of muscle, as intimidating as ever. But, Lorne noticed a few new wrinkles on his rugged face and his once graying hair was now completely gray and silver.  
"Colonel, direct the admirals' shuttle to alpha bay", ordered Ares.  
"Very good, sir. By your leave", replied Dykstra.  
  
High above Aquaria, the small entourage of military aids stared out their portals in awe of the monolithic Poseidon. Although Bellisario commanded the Poseidon's' sister ship, Atlantis, he too was caught in a frozen gaze of wonder at the immense size and power of the warship. He was incredibly proud of this ship because, after all, he had designed it. In fact, Bellisario was the architect of many of the battle ships of the Colonial Fleets. He remembered vividly the day that Cyrus and his top security- council aids had commissioned him with the task of creating the most ambitious and powerful warship the twelve worlds had ever seen. That was ten yahrens ago and the admiral still remembered the fateful day as if it had just happened. The creation of the first ever battlestar, Atlantis, had put a quick end to the inter-colony war between Scorpio and Piscon. In the yahrens that followed the inter-colony wars, battlestars became the guardians of peace throughout the explored territories of the universe. On many occasions, a single battlestar was asked to defend entire worlds from invasion by aggressive alien species or cults of radical humans. Their military record had become the thing of legend throughout the neighboring star systems of the Colonies. Bellisario sighed heavily. He knew that the Poseidon was the next generation of battlestar and that with more ships of the Poseidon class to come, the Colonies just might be prepared for the evil that lurked on the distant star of Cylon. Time was his only concern. Would they complete their fleet in time to meet a Cylon onslaught?  
  
The sudden hiss of the main hatch opening brought the admiral out of his daydream and to the realization that they had landed.  
  
Commander Ares greeted Bellisario as he and his aides stepped off the turbo lift from shuttle bay alpha. The admiral had requested his arrival on board to be kept as low key as possible.  
Immediately, Ares could see that the admiral was deeply disturbed about something. The man's black skin seemed to be as dry as a Borellian desert and his eyes had the look of complete exhaustion. "Welcome aboard, admiral. This is an unexpected pleasure", said Ares. The admiral waved him off and strode past the curious commander towards the central turbo lift at the other end of the corridor.  
"You may dispense with the pleasantries, Commander Ares. I have urgent matters to discuss with you in private!"  
Commander Ares tried to keep in step with the admiral who led him inside the turbo lift. The admirals' aides stopped outside the lift and stood at attention. Moments later, the turbo lift doors opened and now Ares led the admiral into his quarters.  
"Admiral...has something happened?" Before answering, Bellisario walked over to the viewport where he could see the Alyattes hovering nearby.  
  
Battlestar Poseidon: War for the Colonies 9  
  
"A convoy of Caprican supply ships has disappeared in the Carillon system. They could have been attacked by pirates or smugglers or even the ovions, although they've never been known to take on a convoy of colonial ships. The ovions trade with the Capricans so that really doesn't seem to fit", said Bellisario.  
"You think it was the cylons, don't you?" asked Ares. The admiral turned to face Ares and walked over to the desk to help himself to a glass of ambrosia.  
"I think it most likely, commander. The cylons have not even finished with the Hasari yet but already they are moving towards a conflict with the colonies. I believe the cylons wanted us to think the ovions or some other group destroyed the convoy", said Bellisario before taking a long sip of his drink. . Commander Ares was puzzled. What could the cylons hope to gain from such a maneuver? Carrillon was a mining planet, rich with Tylium which was used for fuel by both human and cylon technology but neither side had ever been seriously interested in the planet because of its' distant location. The Capricans were the only colony that still visited the planet several times a yahren to stock up on the energy resources.  
"Admiral, do you think this incident is some sort of decoy?" asked Ares as he began to reach Bellisario's level of enlightenment.  
"Yes. These cylons are treacherous, Ares. I believe they expect us to rush to Carillon to investigate the convoy's disappearance while they finish off Hasari. Unfortunately, the council does not share my opinion. President Cyrus ordered me to send the 2nd star carrier group to the Carrillon system along with the battlestars Olympia and Argo. The first and third star carrier groups will stay with the Atlantis in orbiting the colonies", Bellisario said as he sat down to pour another drink.  
So that was it! The rest of the colonial fleet had been given specific orders from the council of twelve with the exception of the Poseidon, which was on its maiden training maneuvers.  
"I see. So, what exactly do you have in mind for the Poseidon?" Ares asked. Bellisario stood and answered, "Commander, I am sending you and your crew to Hasari immediately. Your orders are to make contact with the Hasari high chancellor, Bausch, obtain any and all intelligence on the cylon forces and assess the situation there."  
"Admiral, half of my crew is made up of just cadets...rookies! This is an incredibly crucial time for the colonies. There must be some oth--".  
"Ares, with the possible exception of me, you're the best we have. You have two top notch squadron leaders and the most powerful ship in our fleet", interrupted Bellisario as he returned to the window to view the Alyattes.  
Ares almost had to smile. Well, so much for my career as a battlestar commander he thought. If he followed the admirals' orders, he stood the possibility of being court-martialed by the council of twelve when he got back. Frack them! He knew that he would follow the orders. He owed the man everything. Bellisario had been a rock of support when Ares wife passed away and was the sole voice of support in Ares' promotion to the rank of battlestar commander. The commanders' mind became cluttered with images of his home world, Aquaria, and of all the innocent and unsuspecting people whose lives may soon be changed forever. The possibility of losing his job seemed trivial. He thought of Tamia, the love of his life that had been taken away from him by a rare and incurable disease when Lorne was still a small boy. He wished he could talk to her now.  
"Lords of Kobol help us, commander. I fear a very dark time ahead for mankind. I believe the long peace is about to come to an end and the human race will be severely tested as the Book of the Word has foretold", said the admiral in a very somber voice.  
Ares shook his head and said,"Forgive me, admiral, but I've always been a bit of a skeptic regarding the mythology in that book and the existence of a lost motherworld."  
"Kobol is as real as you or I, commander. If so many of the colonies had not downgraded these beliefs from religion to mythology, we would not be as vulnerable and short sighted as we are now."  
  
Battlestar Poseidon: War for the Colonies 10  
  
Ares managed a weak smile. Bellisario was one of the few men that he would think twice about picking a fight with.  
"I must admit that the relics and other supposed evidence I've seen of Kobol in museums can be very convincing. I remember as a boy my mother used to read fables to me. My favorite was called "Garden of Earth" and--"  
The admiral took one final drink of his ambrosia and set it down with some force.  
"You have your orders, commander! I'm counting on you. I have equipment, armaments and rations aboard the Alyattes for you to take to Hasari. As soon as that transfer is complete, I want Poseidon under way. It should take no longer than a centar. Don't frak this up, Ares!"  
"Yes, sir. You can count on me."  
"Good luck, my friend", Bellisario said and left the commanders' quarters.  
  
Ares was very disturbed by everything the admiral had told him. He sat down at his desk and tried to fully absorb everything that had happened, all the way back to the emergency council meeting. It had all been a blur. The most disturbing part was that the admiral did not seem to just be talking about an unknown alien power. He seemed to be talking about pure evil.  
  
Battlestar Poseidon: War for the Colonies 11  
  
Chapter Two  
Evil Union  
  
The Imperious Leader received a continuous stream of intelligence reports being compiled from every corner of the cylon territories at his computer console. All three of his brains were assimilating the information. When he had received his third brain on Cylon, the first thoughts that came to him were of taking independent initiative in his new role in the empires' high command. After studying humans for many yahrens, the leader came to the conclusion that the human form was more practical than that of his own race. He even learned their language from studying interplanetary transmissions and ordered his subordinates to do the same.  
He decided to use Cylons' advanced technology to develop his own race of superior cylon beings. They would be cyborgs, part machine and part cylon. A perfect species. On the alliance industrial planet his ship now orbited, he had already begun this process in earnest. The leader had allowed only a select few of the real cylons to live. The cylon population had been severely depleted by the short, albeit bloody civil war that had been instigated by Imperious Leader. Therefore, cylon fighter pilots would be completely robotic, so as not to waste living cylons in ship-to-ship combat. The cyborg cylons being produced on Jae would repopulate Cylon once the Leader had enslaved the Hasari.  
The Hasari system was the most important part of the Leaders' plan now. It was situated in a perfect strategical place to carry out his master plan of conquering the universe. Today he would be finalizing a deal that would ensure this.  
"Are you there master?" asked the cylon leader. The shapeless being appears once again before the Imperious Leader. It is a shifting black void that seemingly floats in front of the leader as if it is on a breeze.  
"Yes, my friend. You have done well. Are you now ready to subjugate yourself under me? ", asked the shape.  
"If it means the Cylon Empire becoming the most powerful force in the universe?" A barely visible face appears in the middle of the shape and smiles. The Leader does not flinch. He has seen this face before.  
"No one has dominion over me my cylon friend. If you follow me, I will protect you and help you to achieve your goal. Just think of it...thousands of worlds will bow before us!!!" exclaimed the face.  
"I will reign supreme over a universe organized as the Cylon Empire sees fit?" asked the cylon.  
"Oh, yes. I have foreseen this. And I will have revenge against those who banished me", answered the shape.  
"You may proceed. What I do now, I do for the greater glory of the Cylon race", said the Leader. The shape becomes larger and larger and briefly forms the shape of a human man before transforming back into a shapeless void. It then shoots itself across the room and back and envelopes the leaders body. Slowly, the shape dissipated into the leaders body. After a moment, the leader pushed a control on his command chair. A cyborg centurion with a reptilian tail immediately enters the chamber.  
"Imperious Leader...how may I serve you?" asked the centurion. The Leader answered with a voice that was not his own, rather it was the voice of the shape. The cylon centurion did not seem to notice.  
"Centurion, order the armada at Hasari to attack at once. I want the vermin's' meager military destroyed. Their population is to be enslaved to serve the empire. Their planet will become our home base of operations for our campaign against the humans. If they resist...kill them all!"  
  
Battlestar Poseidon: War for the Colonies 12  
  
Nova, Andronica and Lexy had just finished supervising the unloading of the supplies from the Alyattes when the last transport took off. Dozens of Poseidon flight crews immediately began to organize and store the cargo.  
"Ok. Now, does someone want to tell me what all this is about?" asked Captain Lexy.  
"Nobody knows, Lex. Except the commander of course and he's not talking", answered Nova.  
Lexy, a beautiful black woman, was the strike captain of Crimson Star squadron and one of the best pilots in the colonial fleet. The only warrior to ever beat her in a combat drill was Nova. Thus, they had developed a special bond and respect for one another. At one time or another, her fellow male pilots and crewmen had tried to court her, but to no avail. She had always had eyes for one man and one man only. Unfortunately, he was unaware of this. Now, she had worked up a sweat and noticed Nova and Andronica holding hands.  
"Well, I need a drink. Yep. There's a nice tall glass of Ambrosia in the officers lounge with my name written all over it", said Lexy with a smirk.  
"We'll be along presently. Save us a table", said Nova.  
"You got it, hotshot."  
As Lexy walked away, Andronica pulled Nova to her and gave him a tender kiss on the lips. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment and then kissed again.  
"Wow. What did I do to deserve that?" whispered Nova.  
"Nothing. We just haven't had any time to ourselves lately and I've missed you."  
"I know. I'm sorry. It's been crazy around here since the squadron of cadets arrived and--"  
"Honey, I know it's not your fault. I've been busy too with all the new bridge staff and dealing with the colonel's felgercarb 10 centares a day", said Andronica with a laugh.  
Novas' smile slowly dissipated into a solemn frown.  
"Nova? What is it?"  
"Lorne was in the last batch of cadets, you know?" said Nova.  
"I know. The commanders' been talking about it for sectons. The whole bridge crew knew when he would be aboard to the exact centon", said Andronica with a weak smile.  
"Well, I guess daddy got his wish."  
"Nova, Lorne isn't here just because he's Ares' son. He graduated with honors from the academy. He had one of the highest ratings ever."  
"I see. I guess that's been all over the bridge for sectons too", said Nova sarcastically. He pulled away from their embrace and started to lead Andronica away toward the officer's lounge. Andronica pulled him to a stop so that he faced her once again.  
"Hey, you're the man I love remember? And, I would expect a little more from the Poseidon's strike leader."  
"I'm sorry, Andronica. I know you're right. I knew this could happen when I accepted the commanders' offer for this post. I'm actually more worried about how the kid will handle this. He's the rookie and he can't afford to be distracted out there where other pilots are counting on him", said Nova. Andronica kissed him on the cheek and lead him towards the lounge.  
"Nova, do you know something more about this training mission?"  
"No. Why?"  
"I'm just getting scared I guess. What do these cylons want? What are they? Why can't we just live in peace and mind our own business?" she asked emotionally.  
"We may not have any choice in the matter. If they enter colonial space or make a hostile move, we'll have no choice but to defend ourselves."  
  
Battlestar Poseidon: War for the Colonies 13  
  
The thought of war was sickening to Andronica. She had joined the colonial service for the opportunity of exploring deep space. Her major at the academy was science but she also excelled in her warrior training, especially as a helmsman. Her ability to pilot large warships got her into the colonial fleet. Her scientific knowledge is what caught commander Ares' eye. He figured he was getting a first rate helmsman and science officer in one.  
The laughter and chatter of the officers' club was now within earshot as an announcement came over the ships loudspeakers.  
"Attention! Officer Andronica report to the bridge. Officer Andronica to the bridge. Priority Red", the voice blared throughout the corridor.  
"Ohhhhhh, frak! I'm sorry, Nova. I guess you'll have to have a drink for me", Andronica said in a whiny voice.  
"It's probably a good thing. We wouldn't want you at the helm after an evening in the O lounge, would we?" Nova said with a laugh as he kissed Andronica goodbye.  
"I'll see you in the morning, Captain!"  
  
Inside the officers club, Dirk had taken notice of Lexy's shapely form and was letting everyone around him know it.  
"Dirk! Will you quiet down? The whole lounge can probably hear you", said Lorne.  
Dirk and Lorne were sitting around a large table with 8 other cadets in a far corner of the club. Cadet Mason was sitting next to Lorne and had been telling him to leave Dirk alone. He was enjoying Dirk's vivid descriptions of Lexy's impressive form. However, female cadets Syhia and Jen were amused for a different reason.  
"Dirk, that woman over there is way out of your league, "laughed Syhia.  
A group of veteran pilots at the next table had now picked up on the subject of the cadet's conversation and walked over to the young warriors table.  
"I think you rookies need to learn a little respect! Do you know who that is you're talking about, youngster?" asked the hulking flight sergeant Cevin.  
About two dozen officers had now gathered around the cadet's table with unpleasant looks on their faces.  
"Uh...n-no. I don't know who she is", stammered Dirk.  
"Look. We don't want any trouble sir", Lorne interjected.  
"Cevin, you better not touch that one. That's the commander's boy", said lieutenant Ramen.  
"Oh, yeah. Well, commander's son, tell your friend there to shut his face. He is disrespecting one of the best damn warriors in all the colonies and my superior officer!" shouted Cevin.  
"Y-your superior o-officer?" whined Dirk.  
"That's Captain Lexy, Cadet. She's strike leader of Crimson Star squadron", said Ramen.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to--"  
"You rookies are pathetic! Lords of Kobol help us if we have to count on you in a scrape", sneered Cevin.  
Lorne could not stand by and watch anymore. Who did this officer think he was? Besides, Lorne did not like the fact that being the commander's son wasn't a good enough reason to back off. He quickly stood up and stood toe to toe with the much larger man.  
"Really, flight sergeant...Cevin is it? How many combat missions have you flown?" asked Lorne sarcastically. Lorne knew that only 5% of the colonies fighting men and women had ever been in an actual battle before. Knowing this to be true, Cevin shut up immediately. None of the other officers seemed to have anything else to say and had begun to back up as Nova approached with Lexy close behind.  
  
Battlestar Poseidon: War for the Colonies 14  
  
"Well, looks like we have some sort of festivity over here. Anything I can help with or join in on?" asked Nova sarcastically.  
The cadets quickly rose to attention. Dirk spilled his drink.  
"N-no sir. Everything's fine. The men and I just wanted to welcome the new pilots aboard", said Cevin meekly as he and his buddies went back to their own table.  
"I would like to congratulate you all on your recent graduation from the academy", Nova said as he turned his attention back to the cadets. They all responded with a quiet but proud, "Thank you, sir!"  
"Cadet Lorne, I guess we'll get to see if you're as good as those academy instructors say you are real soon", said Nova as Lexy tried to keep from laughing. All of the cadet's eyes were on Lorne now as they could sense the sarcasm in the Captain's voice.  
"Yes, sir", Lorne said with contempt in his voice.  
  
The bridge of a battlestar is enormous. The Poseidon had over 20 crewmen stationed throughout the ships command center, busily attending to their duties. As Andronica entered, she could see the commander and colonel waiting by her post.  
"Commander, Officer Andronica reporting as ordered."  
"At ease, lieutenant. Here are your new coordinates for helm and plotting", Ares said as he handed Andronica a piece of paper.  
"Aye, aye sir. I'll get right on it."  
Ares and Dykstra began to walk back to their posts as Andronica punched in the new coordinates on her console. Once completed, she was alarmed at what her readouts were telling her.  
"Commander? There must be some mistake. These coordinates will take us directly to the Hasari system. Is this correct?"  
Marem was sitting nearby at her post and clenched her teeth at that last remark. You don't question the commanders' orders in front of the entire bridge crew. Andronica should know better than that.  
"Officer Andronica, do you think the commander does not know the final destination of the plot heading he just handed you?" said the colonel sternly.  
Andronica's heart began to race. What a stupid mistake she had made in questioning her superior officer. Dykstra looked as if he could come to blows with her at that moment. The eighty-five yahren old colonel may have been fast approaching middle age, but there wasn't a warrior on the ship that would have dared to challenge him. In a word, the man was intimidating. His weathered skin looked as if it had been through the worst of Tauras' sandstorms and Scorpian winters put together. No doubt, you could make a nice satchel from his hide. Other than his still blonde hair, you would believe the man to be closer to the required retirement age of one hundred-twenty five than a mere eighty-five.  
"Well, no. I mean y-yes, of course. I just--"  
"Then do your job and carry out your orders, officer!" Dykstra said just loud enough so the entire bridge crew could hear.  
"Yes sir!"  
Andronica looked over at Marem who was sort of shaking her head in amusement. This was becoming a day Andronica would not soon forget. Her mind was a flutter of worries now. Something serious must be happening if colonial command has ordered a ship on its' maiden voyage full of cadets to a possible war zone. She wondered if war had been declared already. Maybe the Hasari are being wiped out at this very moment. Whatever the reason, she had a job to do and she was going to do it. She entered in the coordinates and then contacted the plotters in the celestial chamber.  
"Celestial chamber one this is helm. I'm sending you new plot heading and coordinates. Please verify", Andronica said.  
  
Battlestar Poseidon: War for the Colonies 15  
  
The Poseidon had half a dozen celestial chambers on it's topside. They were tall structures with large, clear viewing decks on top made out of transparent tylium, practically indestructible. The chambers were used to take star readings and double check the bridges navigation computer. The small crews who manned these posts were all friends of Andronicas' because they all had a love of science and exploration in common.  
"No problem Andronica. Just take a centon", said Dally.  
"Thanks, Dally." About a centon later, "Whoa. Uh, this can't be right. This will take us right into hell's kitchen." Dally had aroused the interest of the other two crewmen in the chamber now.  
"What's up?" asked Lily.  
"Is this right?" asked Dally as he looked at Andronica on his monitor.  
"If it says Hasari its' right", she answered.  
"Frak", Dally said under his breath.  
"Hasari? What the frakkin' felgercarb is going on?" exclaimed Lily.  
"Plot the course, Dally", ordered Andronica.  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
All fifty cadets filed into the assembly hall for their sims evaluations and test scores. It was a quiet group of humbled warriors as very few of them had done nearly as well as they had hoped. Dirk and Lorne had ruled the morning sessions against their classmates before they too had been put in their place by Captains' Nova and Lexy. The Sims were flight- training simulators for cobra fighters. They were designed to simulate actual space flight and combat maneuvers for new and old pilots alike without the danger or cost of training in space. Sims put each cadet through a series of flight tests with each test much more difficult than the previous one. At the end of the session, the cadets squared off against each other. Lorne and Dirk were the final survivors of this training game. At the academy, these battle simulations were more popular with the cadets than most colonial sports, even triad.  
When Lorne and Dirk began patting themselves on the back for their superior flying skills, Nova and Lexy had slipped into the adjacent Sims to the delight of the forty-eight remaining cadets. Then, Lorne and Dirk heard the reason for their classmate's cheers over their headsets. It was Nova, challenging the young cadets to another round of daggitfight simulations. Of course, the foolishly arrogant young cadets accepted and were quickly defeated before the battle had barely been joined. As Lorne and Dirk climbed out of their test machines, they were greeted by mocking cheers from their classmates. They both had dumbfounded looks on their faces and truly had no idea what had just happened. Of course, seeing Nova and Lexy exiting their Sims and feigning a yawning motion didn't help either.  
Now in the assembly hall, Nova and Lexy were grading the cadets and correcting their mistakes. Lorne was not listening. He could only think of how much he really did not like Nova. He's not that better than me is what he kept thinking. Dirk, meanwhile, could not take his eyes off of Lexy. "What a woman. She killed me", he thought. Nova's mind was drifting too. As Lexy continued to make a point to the rookie pilots, he thought of how these cadets made up 50% of the Poseidon's strike force. The battlestar held 100 cobra fighters that were split up into four squadrons. He and Lexy commanded the Black Knight and Crimson Star squadrons, respectively. Lorne, based on his performance at colonial academy, had been assigned to command the cadet's Golden Sun squadron. The cadets other squadron, Bronze, would be lead by Jen. Jen was a large, yet attractive woman, who had just edged out Dirk for the honor of squad leader. Dirk was then relegated to wingman for his best friend, Lorne.  
Nova saw a lot of potential in this group but they were so raw and untested. He wasn't crazy about the idea of having to rely on them in combat against an alien force they knew next to nothing about. Of course, there were veteran pilots of Black Knight and Crimson Star who had never experienced an actual battle before either.  
  
Battlestar Poseidon: War for the Colonies 16  
  
Nova's thoughts are interrupted by the surprise arrival of commander Ares. Immediately, the assembly of cadets stands at attention and salute their commander as Ares approaches the teachers podium. Nova and Lexy salute their skipper.  
"Commander! Did you come to check on the progress of the academy's finest", Lexy asked with a smile.  
"I'm afraid not, captain." Lexy glanced at Nova and he looked as concerned as she felt. The commander turned to face the warrior cadets. They were still standing at attention and seemed to be realizing as a group that this was not a routine visit from their Commanding Officer. Ares searched the crowd and found his son. He cracked a very weak and quick smile before taking a deep breath to compose himself.  
"At ease", Ares said. The cadets quickly found their seats. Ares looked at Nova and said,"Put me on unicom please." The captain complied by flipping a switch on a panel next to him.  
"Unicom activated, Commander", replied the curious Nova. The commanders' image was now on every monitor aboard the ship and his voice could be heard in every corridor.  
"Attention! Attention all hands! This is Commander Ares. Our training voyage has been cancelled by colonial command. The Poseidon has been given new orders and coordinates from Admiral Bellisario."  
Throughout the battlestar, every man and woman stopped what they were doing and either had their eyes glued to a monitor or listened intently to the commanders' message. Some of the cadets, who were in the same room with Ares, began to squirm in their seats a bit.  
"In approximately one centar, we will arrive at the planet Hasari..."  
Everywhere in the ship, the reaction was the same. Crewmen and women exchanging very worried looks with one another. In the assembly hall, Dirk glanced at his best friend who continued to stare at his father intently.  
"Our orders are to make contact with the Hasari high command, deliver food and armaments to them, obtain any and all intelligence on the cylon forces and assess the situation."  
On the bridge, Andronica walked over to Marems' station. Marem was sitting in her chair, watching the commander on the monitor in front of her, as Andronica puts a hand on her shoulder.  
"This is crazy. I can't believe we're doing this", she whispered to Marem. Marem simply nodded in agreement as Dykstra approached. Andronica stood at attention but continued to watch the monitor, as did Dykstra.  
"The Poseidon will approach Hasari from the far side, away from the cylons' last known coordinates. Crimson Star squadron will fly ahead of us to determine the exact position and strength of the cylon forces. Hopefully, they will also draw the cylons full attention so that Black Knight squadron can escort our supply tankers down to Hasari without incident. However, if we witness a hostile act, we will return fire! This is what we have trained for, warriors. Good luck. Unicom off."  
"I don't feel so good", Dirk said to Lorne.  
  
Battlestar Poseidon: War for the Colonies 17  
  
Commander Ares' personal log:  
  
I have just finished addressing the crew as to the new orders we received from Admiral Bellisario. We have just entered the Hasari system and should reach the planet within 30 centons. None of them could hide the fear on their faces. I could not hide the fact that I was also afraid. Afraid that I would make the wrong decisions, which could cost the lives of my crew and my only son. Tamia's son. Afraid of the unknown... the unknown enemy we are now approaching. What do they want? How many of them are there? Is there technology superior to ours? Could we even communicate with them? I am reminded of my last conversation with Bellisario. He had spoken of the long peace ending and the human race being tested by an evil never before seen. It was so eerie. It's as if the admiral knows what's going to happen next. And, apparently, it's not good. He speaks of the cylon alliance as an evil force, not just a strangely different and alien society.  
Colonial command had been watching the cylons victory march over dozens of worlds that looked like primitive children next to the cylon war machine. Cyrus and Bellisario had quietly built the colonial fleet in preparation of the day when the cylons would turn their attention towards us. They had sent dozens of peace probes towards the cylon home world and never received any response. Eventually, we began sending spy satellites to ascertain the strengths and locations of cylon fleets and technologies. We didn't learn much. The only conclusion we came to was to make ourselves more powerful than we had ever been at any time in our history. The general population of the colonies had no idea of the impending danger. This was Cyrus's decision. Trillions of people went about their daily lives without a clue as to the possible Armageddon to come. Even as more and more men and women enlisted in the colonial military academy, few thought they were actually training for a war to end all wars. That's what the admiral had called the coming conflict when he assigned me to Poseidon, the war to end all wars.  
  
Battlestar Poseidon: War for the Colonies 18  
  
Chapter Three  
The Enemy Engaged  
  
The cylon armada approaching Hasari was formidable. Five Warhawks, the cylon equivalent to colonial star carriers, led several smaller ships past Hasari's outer moons. The smaller ships were troop transports, which held hundreds of cylon cyborgs for their planned ground assault. Robotic cylons did not make good ground troops because they were slow footed and made easy targets. Cyborgs were fierce in hand-to-hand combat and much more nimble.  
Once the cylons had captured the Hasari capital and their leader, Baucsh, they would enslave them and use their city as cylon's outer capital.  
Aboard the lead Warhawk, the armada's commander had just answered a transmission from the Imperious Leader.  
"By your command?" The leaders face appeared on the enormous view screen on the bridge of the Warhawk. The other cylons on the bridge simply went about their business, as if they did not see their supreme leader.  
"Have you reached Hasari's outer moons?" asked the Leader.  
"Yes."  
"Good. Let the attack begin!"  
"By your command, Imperious Leader!" Within microns, 250 cylon fighters blasted off and led a half dozen troop transports towards the planet Hasari.  
  
Marem pushed the commlink to the right of her main console and cleared her throat. She was about to send off friends and strangers alike on the most dangerous mission she had ever been a part of. Needless to say, she wished she were somewhere else right now, but she had a job to do.  
"Transferring coordinates to Crimson Star squadron. Launch when ready."  
Marem heard the voice of Lexy answer her through her headset.  
"Affirmative control. Ok Crimson Star...let's go!" Lexy's helmet was slammed against the back of her seat as her cobra was catapulted out of the battlestar. Cevin, Ramen and the rest of her squad followed in her wake.  
"Transferring control to Black Knight squadron. You may launch when ready."  
"Affirmative, Marem. Alright Knights...this is it! Black Knight leader launching!" exclaimed Nova.  
Several microns later, Marem swiveled her chair to face the commander. She knew he would already be aware of the report she was about to make but she had to follow procedure.  
"Black Knight and Crimson Star squadrons launched, sir!"  
"Thank you, Marem. Order the supply shuttles to launch now", ordered the commander.  
"Yes, sir", said Marem as she turned her attention back to her console.  
"Shuttle pilots...you are cleared for takeoff. Rendezvous coordinates coded and transferred", Marem said.  
Dykstra was behind Marem now as they both watched 12 supply shuttles take off.  
"They're away, Colonel", she said quietly. Dykstra gave her a pat on the shoulder before turning to report to Ares.  
"Shuttles launched commander."  
Ares nodded to Dykstra as he saw his son had just arrived on the bridge.  
"The mission just got under way", Ares offered.  
  
Battlestar Poseidon: War for the Colonies 19  
  
Lorne looked around the bridge and saw Marem at her post, Dykstra making his usual rounds to each station, and Andronica staring intently at her monitor. Andronica was at the front of the bridge near the view screen and she was as beautiful as ever. Lorne was caught off guard when she suddenly turned around and made eye contact with him. She smiled, but Lorne quickly looked away. Andronica's smile dissipated and she turned her attention back to her helm controls.  
"Father, what about the Hasari? Do they even know we're coming?" Lorne asked.  
"Unfortunately, no. But I'm sure they will be glad to see us and the supplies."  
"Why wouldn't we contact them before just showing up on their doorstep?" Lorne asked.  
"Colonial command is unaware of our mission, Lorne", Dykstra said having finished his rounds on the bridge.  
"What?" exclaimed Lorne.  
"Son, keep your voice down. We are on a covert mission for Admiral Bellisario. The admiral believes, as I do, that the president has not been himself lately. He doesn't seem to be thinking clearly. He's been turning his back on the admiral and taking advice from his political aides. We fear the cylons are setting us up for an attack", said Ares.  
"The president has half our fleet chasing shadows", added Dykstra.  
Ares put a hand on his sons' shoulder and lead him towards the bridges exit.  
"Lorne, you must not tell anyone of what you've just learned. Not even Dirk."  
"Father, what if you and the admiral are wrong? Cyrus will have you both court-martialed!"  
"We're not wrong. I wish we were. Now, you better get back to your duties."  
"Yes, sir", Lorne softly answered.  
As Lorne left the bridge, he caught Marems' eye and they exchanged a friendly smile. Lorne wanted to go to her but was uncomfortable with Andronica being on the bridge as well. He decided against it and quickly left the command center. Marem wondered if Lorne was simply not interested in her. She thought she was making her interest in him crystal clear. Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by a voice shouting over her headset. It was Lexy and she was in trouble. Marem immediately put the transmission on the bridges loudspeakers.  
"Poseidon! This is Crimson Star leader! W-we are under attack!!! C- ylons...I-I think. We are heavily outnumbered! They're ferocious! I-I'm losing ships fast! Do you copy, Poseidon? We are totally defensive!!!" Lexy yelled through the com-link.  
"Battle stations!" shouted Ares. The entire bridge sprang to life as crewmen rushed to their posts. The alert claxon rang throughout the battlestar. Lorne, Dirk and the rest of the cadets rushed to their cobras. Within microns, Golden Sun and Bronze squadrons were revved and ready for takeoff.  
"The cadet reserves are standing by, commander", said Dykstra. Ares nodded and said, "Colonel, contact Captain Nova. Order him to abort the mission! I want them to rush to assist Crimson Star."  
"Send it, Marem", Dykstra ordered.  
"And get those shuttles back here!" Ares yelled.  
"Commander! Neither Captain Nova, nor any of the shuttle captains has responded to my hails. I don't think they copied, sir", Marem reported as calmly as she could.  
Dykstra rushed to Andronica's station, "Lieutenant?"  
"I can't be sure, sir. My readings are inconclusive but I would say all of our transmissions are being jammed", said Andronica.  
"Yet we are still able to receive transmissions from Crimson star?" asked the commander.  
Marem nodded yes.  
"Someone down on the planet is deliberately jamming us?" asked Dykstra.  
"Yes, sir. I am now tracing a very narrow beam from the planet's largest continent", reported Andronica.  
  
Battlestar Poseidon: War for the Colonies 20  
  
"Marem, launch all remaining cobras. They are to rush to Crimson Star's defense! Colonel, you have the bridge", ordered Ares as he began to walk towards the bridges main turbo lift.  
"Commander, where are you going?" a shocked colonel Dykstra asked.  
"I'm going down to the surface of Hasari. Who knows what Nova and the others are walking into down there? I want to speak to the Hasari Supreme chancellor myself".  
  
In the Carillon system, the Olympia and Argo have had no luck finding any trace of the missing caprican convoy. Commander Nybe of the Olympia opens a direct link to Admiral Bellisario by pressing a small button on the arm of her command chair. A few microns later, Bellisario's face appears on the monitor in front of her.  
"Nybe, what do you have to report?" asked Bellisario.  
"Sir, we've thoroughly scanned this entire sector and can't find a trace of the missing convoy."  
"Have you contacted the Ovion queen? She may know something about this."  
"No, sir. Our transmissions have gone unanswered. Nothing but static."  
"Well, commander, Send a squadron down to contact the ovions directly", said an annoyed admiral.  
"I tried that but my cobras had to abort the mission. My strike leader felt it was too dangerous--"  
"What are you talking about Nybe?"  
"Sir, someone has deployed a very sophisticated minefield in the system of Madigon", answered Nybe.  
"What?" exclaimed a shocked Bellisario.  
"I don't understand it either, admiral. I didn't think the ovions had that kind of technological prowess. But, whether it's of ovion design or not, it is clearly a defense shield for Carillon."  
"Why do you say that, commander?"  
"Well, it would force an approaching vessel or fleet to take an indirect path to the planet which would allow the ovions a greater chance of discovering them while still at a great distance or..."  
"Or what?" Bellisario asked.  
"My techs believe that some of the mines contain incredibly powerful transmitters that would alert whoever left them here that there was an intruder in the system. Anyway, it would be suicide to try and blast through the field. It was too bright for our scanners and nearly blinded the pilots--"  
A bridge officer had rushed to Nybe's side and handed her a piece of paper.  
"Sorry to interrupt", said the officer. "By your leave?"  
Nybe nodded.  
"Admiral, my science officers final report on the minefield...sir, there are traces of..."  
"The caprican convoy. They must have tried to mogue through it", said Bellisario.  
"Yes, sir."  
"One moment, Commander." Bellisario was now being interrupted with an urgent report from one of his own officers. He studied it for a full centon.  
"Strange telemetry from the Hasari system. This doesn't make any sense. Commander, I have a very bad feeling about all of this. I want you and Commander Lewett to take your strike force to Hasari. I'm afraid the Poseidon may need your immediate assistance. It's time for me to contact the president", said the admiral with a deep sigh.  
"Sir?"  
"You have your orders, commander!"  
"Yes, s-sir", stammered Nybe.  
  
Battlestar Poseidon: War for the Colonies 21  
  
Lexy pressed the fire button on her joystick as hard as she could and cried out in glee when the laser fire found its' mark. The enemy ship was instantly a giant fireball.  
"Yeah!!! Take that you alien snitrad", she snarled.  
"C-captain...I'm in trouble!" It was Ramen. She picked up her visual scanning and could see two bogies hot on his tail.  
"Hang on, Ramen! I'm coming!" Lexy said. Lexy made quick work of the first cylon fighter when it banked right into her sights.  
"Gotcha!" The second was able to get off a volley at Ramen before becoming another victim of the fierce fighting captain.  
The cylons' laser fire struck Ramens cobra just to the starboard of his cockpit. Ramen winced in pain and horror as he looked down to see a large metal portion of his ships interior had severed his leg.  
"Ramen! Ramen! Do you copy?" Lexy exclaimed.  
There was no reply. Needless to say, Captain Lexy had seen enough. They didn't stand a chance against these beings and they were heavily outnumbered. Ironically, the cylons Crimson Star had encountered were merely an advanced combat probe flying point for the advancing armada. Of course, this information would have done little to make Lexy feel any better.  
"Crimson Star, begin retreat! Fall back! Fall Back! Let's get the frak out of here!" she yelled over her commlink.  
The surviving cobras banked swiftly and hit their turbo thrust buttons. Lexy, however, first attached tow cables to Ramens fighter before fleeing. She had made a quick banking maneuver, shot her cables, and let them find their mark all in one move as she turboed away.  
"They're not pursuing, captain", reported lieutenant Cevin.  
  
It was just a few centons later that Lexy and her wingmates came across Lorne, Dirk and the rest of the reserves approaching them.  
"Nice of you frakkin' rookies to make it! Where in hades have you been?" said an infuriated Cevin.  
"Stow it, Cevin. Cadet Lorne, did you have trouble locating us with the coordinates I transmitted over the emergency band?" asked Lexy as calmly as she could. Lorne swallowed hard, "Negative...Captain. The commander had originally ordered the Black Knights to respond to your h-hail but they could not be reached. H-he didn't--"  
"He didn't want to risk his baby boy!" interrupted Cevin.  
"That's enough lieutenant, Cevin. Well, cadet Lorne, you can turn your squadrons around. The battle is over. We're headed back to Poseidon", said Lexy.  
"Where's the rest of Crimson Star?" asked Dirk meekly.  
"They're dead", answered the captain.  
Dirk shook his head in total disbelief and disgust. His scanner counted 18 Crimson Star cobras, which meant that seven warriors did not make it. Through his cockpit window, he could see that several others were severely damaged. Then, he caught sight of Lexy towing another fighter that seemingly was missing half the ship.  
"My lord", he whispered.  
  
Battlestar Poseidon: War for the Colonies 22  
  
Chaos reigned on the deck of the Poseidon. Emergency crews were busily putting out small fires on several cobras' while med techs were attending to the wounded. Some of the injured, like lieutenant Ramen, had to be cut out of their fighter craft. Lorne and Dirk stood and watched in horror. They could see Lexy rushing out of the bay alongside the hover bed that carried Ramen.  
"Can you b-believe this, Lorne. I-I mean...this can't really be happening", cried Dirk.  
Lorne turned and headed for the nearest turbo lift. Dirk ran to catch up to his buddy.  
"Where are you going?" he asked.  
"To see the commander."  
"The commander?"  
Dirk knew Lorne was upset when he called his father, commander.  
"Well, I'm coming with you", said Dirk as he jumped on the already ascending lift.  
  
Meanwhile, on the bridge, a first officer anxiously paced.  
"Still no response from the colonies?" asked Dykstra  
"No, Colonel. According to my scans and computer estimates, I would say our communication satellites are down", answered Marem.  
Lorne entered the bridge in such hast, he almost knocked over an exiting crewman.  
"S-sorry", Dirk offered the crewman for his preoccupied friend.  
The angry cadet charged over to Colonel Dykstra as Dirk tried to catch up.  
"Lorne?" said the first officer.  
"Colonel...where is my father?" Lorne asked in an obviously angry voice.  
"He led a squad down to the surface. He's going to try to organize some sort of defense with the aid of the Hasari", the colonel coolly answered.  
Marem took a step towards Lorne. Her smiling face seemed to calm the young cadet.  
"Lorne, my name is Marem. We haven't officially been introduced yet."  
"I know who you are", said Lorne softly.  
Dirk was now beginning to show a little grin as he took a step closer to the conversation. Marem continued, " If we can hold out, we will be missed and admiral Bellisario will send help."  
"Let' s hope so", added the colonel dryly.  
  
Battlestar Poseidon: War for the Colonies 23  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Reunion  
  
Upset that his father had left his post on the bridge for the unknown dangers of Hasari, Lorne had stormed off the command deck. He almost pulled Dirks' arm out of its socket as he led his closest friend off the bridge and toward the main turbo lift.  
"Lorne, I'm not your pet daggit!" said Dirk as he shook himself free of Lorne's' grip.  
"I...I'm sorry, buddy. The world has just turned upside down and I guess I'm just worried about my father", sighed Lorne.  
"Your father can take care of himself. I, for one, feel a lot better knowing he's going down to handle this business personally."  
Andronica, concentrating on a report in her hand, nearly bumped into the two cadets as she came around the corner of the next corridor.  
"Ah! Oh, my lord! You guys startled me", Andronica said. The two cadets did not reply.  
"Well, I guess I'm a little jumpy. Go figure. It's been just a ho- hum kind of day, huh?" she said with a forced laugh.  
Dirk felt the tension in the air between the former couple and it was making him very uncomfortable.  
"Uh, I think I'm gonna go catch a turbo wash and maybe read a few scriptures from the book of the word", he says meekly.  
"You actually believe that felgercarb, Dirk?" asked Andronica.  
"Have you forgotten how gullible he is?" Lorne offered.  
"You two need to open your hearts. I think we're gonna need all the divine intervention we can get", said Dirk as the turbo lift door began to close behind him.  
This was the awkward moment Lorne had been dreading for over a yahren. He could see that she must have felt the same. God, she was beautiful. That dark hair and those amber eyes were powerfully seducing to Lorne.  
"It's good to see you, Lorne", she said.  
"You too."  
"I was so excited when I was assigned to Poseidon. I finally got to meet your father", she added.  
Lorne smiled.  
"You were right all along. When push came to shove and there was a real threat, C. C. had to promote him", she said.  
"My father only has use for one person at colonial command and that's the admiral", Lorne said dryly. Andronica added, "I've learned a lot from him. He's a great warrior." Lorne did not seem interested in conversation and Andronica was running out of things to talk about. However, she knew she did not want the conversation to end. Her heart belonged to Nova now, but she felt so happy to see her former academy love.  
"I heard you graduated with honors, top of the class", she said.  
"Yeah, well...I got lucky."  
"Isn't this crazy? I mean, there must be some way to avoid a war. We don't even know what these cylons are. With so many uncharted worlds and civilizations to be discovered, we should be exploring the universe, not making war in it", she exclaimed.  
"You don't have to convince me, but these cylons may have other ideas. You should have seen the way they tore through Crimson star", said Lorne.  
  
Battlestar Poseidon: War for the Colonies 24  
  
Simultaneously, the former couple look down at the report Andronica is nervously squeezing.  
"On the bridge, Marem said we would be missed and the admiral would send help. How can she be so sure?" asked Lorne.  
" We couldn't reach the colonies by conventional means because it appears our satellites are down and we are being cloaked by an incredibly powerful jamming device from the surface of Hasari. So, to make a long and complicated story short, Marem was able to somehow amplify their beam and direct it towards the admirals coordinates."  
"I see. This Marem sounds pretty resourceful", he stated bluntly.  
"Yes." They both fumbled about for words to end their conversation. Lorne told her he needed to get back to his bunk. He was exhausted and who knew when the next alert claxon would ring out through the corridors. She countered with a made up destination of her own. Then, without warning, she gave Lorne a quick hug and rushed to the turbo lift. He stared after her and smiled. As the turbo lift doors closed, the red alert claxon screamed to life once more.  
  
Lupo pressed the commlink button and waited for a response from his leader. He was in an isolated research lab on Jae. The cyborg factory planets' foreman did not want anyone to overhear the conversation he was about to have. He had supported Imperious Leader during the civil war but had serious questions about the leaders current plan of a manifest destiny. Lupo also felt betrayed. The leader had promised him that the civil war was merely a cleansing of the cylon alliance. A weeding out of the weak, so that a new and stronger cylon race could emerge. In actuality, the civil war was genocide. The cyborg and robotic cylons that the leader had Lupo produce had all but destroyed the cylon world he once knew. He wondered how long it would be before he became expendable and all that would eventually be left would be a completely mechanized cylon race.  
"Yes, Lupo? What is it?" asked the Imperious Leader.  
"Slrrth ooten gloz--"  
"Lupo! I've told you not to use our native tongue anymore. You are to speak human basic. We must practice to understand their language so that we can understand them."  
"By your command. Forgive me Imperious Leader."  
"You have something to report?"  
"Yes. All factories are exceeding our expectations. I request that we pull back on production -"  
"No. We will need every centurion and every ship you are producing for our invasion of the human colonies. Although they are weak, they are many. Twelve planets with fairly large populations. The operation will require large armadas and many ground troops", said the leader.  
"Imperious Leader, this war with the humans could be long and costly. We are still recovering from the civil war. Many more of our true cylons would be lost. What would become of the alliance?" asked Lupo courageously.  
"The war will be short. A yahren at most. They are weak and unsuspecting. I warn you, Lupo, you are expendable! Follow my decree or I will have you beheaded!" the leader exclaimed as the scanner went blank.  
Lupo stared at the screen for a long moment, then turned and exited the research lab. He crossed several factories before arriving at his final destination. It was a small cave just outside the makeshift cylon city of Sylian. Inside the cave, a dozen true bio-cylons awaited him.  
"We have lost this civil war. This Imperious Leader has erased the alliance we once knew", Lupo explained in his native tongue.  
The others started to slam their thick tails into the ground in anger and protest. Lupo stood tall and raised his head to make a high-pitched squealing sound that would surely make the ears of a human bleed. Instantly, his comrades fell silent.  
  
Battlestar Poseidon: War for the Colonies 25  
  
"We will not serve this inferior, cyborg empire! I have a plan. Gather your clans and report back to me."  
  
Battlestar Poseidon: War for the Colonies 26  
  
Chapter Five  
  
The Hasari  
  
President Cyrus slammed his right hand down on his desk in anger. He had just received Admiral Bellisarios' transmission regarding his unauthorized deployment of the Poseidon to Hasari space. The presidents' top aid had warned him that the admiral would be a problem. Now there stood a very strong chance of a military engagement with the cylons. Ares commanded the Poseidon and as far as the president was concerned, Ares was a warmonger. The man was always itching for a fight. Cyrus believed there were other options to fighting. His newest advisor seemed to think war could be avoided entirely by simply taking a position of isolationism. The cylons were the Hasaris' problem, not theirs. The advisor had even suggested destroying their arms to show the cylons they were willing to live in peace. He pointed out to the president that the cylons only bothered with technologically advanced civilizations.  
As Bellisarios' transmission was ending, the president's advisor entered the room. The advisor could see that Cyrus was furious. Anger was good thought the advisor.  
"What's happened?" he asked.  
"Bellisario is what's happened", answered the president.  
"I told you he would be a problem. Maybe I can help."  
"You asked for this meeting, sir. Exactly, what can I do for you?" asked Cyrus.  
"Oh, I think its' more likely what I can do for you", smiled Count Diablis.  
"You really believe that we should destroy our arms and that you could be the mediator of a Cylon-Colonial peace summit?"  
  
Diablis smiled. "Mr. President, according to the Cylons, the human race is unfit for interstellar travel. Through some twisted sort of logic, they see themselves as the guardians of the aesthetic order of the universe. They believe it is their destiny to rule the stars, to regulate all inferior species."  
"And if we destroy our military?" asked Cyrus with bated breath.  
"Then you would no longer be a threat to their established order", Diablis explained.  
  
Cyrus sighed heavily and slumped back in his chair. "We do not shoot first and ask questions later, Count Diablis but we will have our guns out. I will not eliminate our only means of defense!"  
  
The Colonials did not know their neighbors all that well. They did have peaceful summits every other yahren to keep the peace and free trade going, but that was about it. After a little trouble with the protocol of this unexpected visit, Ares' command shuttle was allowed to land in the center of their only city. Anger swelled within him at the thought of possible harm coming to Black Knight squadron or the supply shuttles. He thought of how little he knew of the Hasari. For all he knew, they could be a cylon ally. All he knew was that the Hasari were a walking contradiction. They had the ability of space flight, but did not actively pursue it. They populated this entire planet, but had but a single city to show for it. Most of the Hasari lived in small hives that were scattered across the planet. Ares also knew that the Hasari were some sort of distant cousin to the ovions of Carillon. They stood upright like a man, but had four arms. Unlike the ovions, however, Hasarans' looked much more humanoid than insectoid.  
Ares led the four colonial warriors that had escorted him here down the shuttle ramp. He scanned the area with a locator he had pulled from his belt. The four warriors drew their weapons and took up positions ahead of their commander. However, before he could get any reading, a large door slid open to reveal Ambassador Bausch. Directly behind the ambassador were several of his aids and a colonial warrior.  
"Captain! Are you ok?" asked a stunned Ares.  
"Yes, I'm fine. We're all fine. All the shuttles and the entire squadron landed without incident", answered Nova.  
"We tried to reach you but--"  
"Your signals were jammed. We know. Commander, allow me to introduce Ambassador Bausch", said Nova as he spoke into a translator device. The commander, following Nova's lead, put his scanner back on his belt and pulled his own translator out. The device had turned Nova's words into the squeals of the hasaran language and would in turn allow the colonials to understand their hosts.  
  
Battlestar Poseidon: War for the Colonies 27  
  
"Commander Ares, I am honored to finally meet you. Your reputation precedes you", said the ambassador. Ares wasn't sure what the hasaran was talking about. It was true that he had been in a lot of "controversial" situations and conflicts but he did not see how the Hasari could know this.  
"I am pleased to meet you, as well. However, I do have some questions. Why are your people jamming all of our transmissions? We only want to help", pleaded Ares in a fairly hostile tone.  
"It was a spy, commander", said Nova as he stepped forward.  
"What?" asked a completely dumbfounded Ares.  
"I believe the correct term in your language would be treason. We have what you would call a traitor among us, Commander", explained the ambassador.  
"From what I know of your species, I wouldn't think that would be possible", the commander said sarcastically.  
"Perhaps we are evolving, commander", Bausch shot back. "Regardless, this rogue was in league with the cylon alliance. We were able to stop him before he did any more damage."  
"Apparently, this traitor had also planted several bombs. They've been disengaged", whispered Nova.  
"You would never see a human selling out his own flesh and blood", Ares said to Nova. Bausch interrupted, "Commander, I thank you for your attempt at help but I fear this is a futile battle. We have read the cylons collective conscience. They number too many. They will enslave us and then destroy you."  
So, the Hasari are telepaths thought Ares. He wondered what other surprises these colonial neighbors had up their sleeves. He also could not understand how the supreme leader of an entire planet could seemingly give up all hope without even a fight.  
Bausch seemed to hear his thoughts.  
"I am not Supreme Chancellor. Really, I'm not a leader of any kind, commander", Bausch said.  
"I-I don't understand."  
"Hasarans are all equal, commander. We merely take turns, for lack of a better term, as chancellor or ambassador when we are forced to deal with other nations. Secondly, we will fight. I just do not see how we can survive."  
"Why do the cylons want to destroy the colonies?" asked Nova.  
"This is not clear. We sensed a pure, but blind hatred for humanity. They wish to exterminate you."  
"But, why even bother with Hasari? Why not just attack the colonies directly?" demanded Nova.  
"Of course!!!" exclaimed Ares.  
"Commander?" Nova said.  
"Nova! Don't you see? The cylons wish to enslave the Hasari because they need the Hasari. They need a base of operations up and running as quickly as possible", explained Ares.  
"And what better base of operations to conduct a war against us then our neigboring star system", stated the captain.  
"Exactly! Captain, contact Poseidon. I want to speak to colonel Dykstra, now!" ordered the commander.  
"It begins", said Bausch bluntly.  
"What are you talking about?" asked Ares.  
"Commander! I cannot get through to Poseidon! Some sort of jamming", Nova exclaimed. The commander looked at Bausch menacingly.  
"It is not of Hasari doing, commander. The cylons are here." Just then, a loud noise that Ares surmised must have been an Hasari warning system, rang out. Another hasaran appeared from out of nowhere, running on all six legs, stopped at Bausch and stood at attention. He stared intently into the ambassador's eyes but said nothing. Moment's later, he left.  
  
Battlestar Poseidon: War for the Colonies 28  
  
"Commander, the cylons are landing their troops just outside the city. They also have an incredible number of fighters coming in at a high speed", stated Bausch. "We are doomed!"  
"Maybe you're right, Hasaran. But, I'm not going down without one hades of a fight", growled the commander.  
  
Battlestar Poseidon: War for the Colonies 29  
  
Chapter Six  
Armies Collide  
  
Colonel Dykstra could not reach his commander or colonial command. They were in hostile space on an illegal mission with an armada of alien craft approaching. On top of all that, he had 2 squadrons of inexperienced cadets and another squadron of veteran pilots that had been shot to hell. Some days you just wish you hadn't gotten out of bed.  
  
"Colonel! Large cylon task force approaching!" reported Marem.  
"Marem, are you sure? Maybe it's the admirals fleet?" asked Dykstra.  
"Form scan is positive, sir. They are a war book match to the fighters encountered by Crimson Star squadron", explained Marem.  
"Launch all fighters! Man the batteries and bring electronic defense shields to maximum!" Moments later, Lexy led Crimson Star, Golden Sun and Bronze squadrons away from the battlestar and towards the cylon war machine.  
"Uh, captain Lexy. My scanner counts 245 enemy craft heading towards us", said Dirk.  
"Your point, cadet?"  
"Well, I was just wondering why we wouldn't wait for reinforcements from the colonies. I mean this is a bunch of felgercarb!" exclaimed Dirk.  
"We can't wait for reinforcements", said Lexy.  
"Well, why the frak not?"  
"Because nobody knows were here, Dirk!" answered Lorne. Angry and shocked murmurs could be heard over each pilot's headgear. "Captain...is what that cadet said true? Are we on our own out here?" asked an agitated Cevin.  
"Yes. We are alone." "Maybe we can contact these cylons. Make them understand we...we mean them no harm", suggested one cadet. "Or maybe we should just return to base and get a confirmation on our orders", said another. "We're all gonna die out here!!!" With that, a young cadet named Smyth banked his cobra sharply and headed back to Poseidon at full turbo. "Smyth! Smyth! Get your tail back here!" yelled his squadron commander, Jen. "That guys got the right idea", sneered Dirk. "Knock it off, Dirk", shouted Lorne. Dirk took another look down at his scanner to see the awesome number of enemy fighters bearing down on them. At that moment, he couldn't remember why he had joined the colonial fleet. He could be back home on Aquaria now playing Triad or kissing some pretty girl. Maybe he should turn his ship around too. The Book of the Word didn't say anything about dying in the middle of nowhere on a suicide mission. He could go back to base and work on that card game he was inventing. What would one more cadet mean to the coming battle more or less. "I don't know, Lorne. This is crazy", he said. "Buddy, you need to get it together! We're 30 microns to target", said Lorne in a calming voice. "You know...I could be working on my new card game right now." " Dirk, nobody is going to play that stupid game you made up. What's it called again?" asked an amused Lorne. "Pyramid. And I will have you know--"  
  
Battlestar Poseidon: War for the Colonies 30  
  
"Shut up! Both of you! Pick up your visual scanning...here they come!" yelled Lexy.  
  
The 2nd colonial star carrier group was now about halfway to Hasari. Commander Nybe had signaled colonial command for verification of the admiral's orders to proceed to the Hasari system. They did not come back as authentic, of course, and she still had to wonder what the admiral was up to? This escalation of military involvement in the Hasari sector would be nothing but trouble and went against the council of twelve's wishes. Nybe had been present at the emergency council session on Caprica just a few days earlier. The council and especially the president had promised no war. "Commander. We're receiving an incredibly powerful signal from the system of Hasari", reported an officer. Nybe studied the readouts as well as the scanner in front of her communications officer. It didn't make any sense. "It's just a bunch of garbled nonsense", she whispered to herself. The hairs on the back of Nybe's neck were beginning to stand up. She knew something was very wrong. Something told her that they needed to move quickly. "Send to command of Argo. Engage the light speed drive", ordered Nybe. "Commander, the star carriers won't be able to keep up!" "They'll be fine, colonel. I want you to instruct the carriers to return to colonial space", said the commander. On the Argo, Commander Lewett received Nybe's order and smiled. "Light speed!"  
  
The cylon ground troops made their way through the swamps towards the Hasari city of Quell. Their first wave skimmed over the swamp waters on hydrostars. Each hydrostar had 3 cylons operating it. There were two robotic gunners at the base and one cyborg pilot seated at the top. About fifty of these speedy vehicles led the cylon ground army as two squadrons of their fighters made strafing runs on the city. The ground troops, far behind the hydrostars, sludged through the shallow water, which came up to their waistline. So far, the city's shield generator was holding their fighters at bay. Ares was beginning to have serious doubts about the plan he had concocted but it had seemed like a good idea at the time. He now found himself face down in five feet of water on the back of what the natives called a Saboo. The Saboo was a creature about fifteen feet in length with a long tail and four legs, which allowed it to walk on land. Ares had to steady the beast with a calming petting as the hydrostars flew over and past them by just a few feet. Bausch had agreed to the commanders' plan, believing it could give them some element of surprise in this seemingly one-sided battle. The plan was simple. Bausch would watch the advancing army from the highest structure in Quell. He would notify Ares of cylon positions and tell him when to spring their counter attack. At this same moment, Bausch would de- activate the shield protecting the city just long enough for Nova to lead the Black Knights into battle. The acting ambassador could see that the wall of cylon ground troops were now just 30 yards away from Ares' combat force. The hydrostars were now about 300 yards past Ares' position and nearing the city. It was time. Good thing too, because the oxygen in the human warriors small mouth tanks were about to expire. "Now, commander!" shouted Bausch.  
  
Battlestar Poseidon: War for the Colonies 31  
  
With that announcement, Ares pulled back hard on the reigns of the Saboo, and the powerful animal quickly stood up. The rest of Ares' counterforce did the same and they were now all sitting on the back of their Saboo's just a couple of feet above the waterline. The human and hasaran defenders quickly raised their laser rifles and began firing at the stunned cylons. Dozens of cylons fell from the initial volley before they could raise their own weapons and return fire. The cylon fire struck several hasarans and one colonial warrior.  
Ares' felt a wave of rage come over him like never before.  
"Charge!!!" he ordered his troops. Although Ares' forces were outnumbered two to 1, they did not hesitate to follow his order. They all gave their rides a kick in the midsection and fired at will as they raced towards the enemy.  
  
When Nova had heard Bausch's signal to the commander, he began the launch cycle inside his cobra. "All right, warriors! Let's give these cylons a real hot reception", he said.  
"Prepare to launch, Captain. The shield will be down in 3, 2, 1." said Bausch over the squadrons helmet receptors.  
"Launch!" ordered Nova as he pulled the joystick towards him and rocketed away. The colonial captain had actually ordered the launch a micron before he should have and the squadron was almost incinerated by the shield. It had de-activated a milli-micron before the cobras screamed out of the city. As soon as they were away, the shield was re-activated. Bausch wiped his brow with both of his right hands.  
"Whew! Crazy humans."  
  
Hasaran soldiers had manned the rooftops of their city and were filling the sky with laser fire. Now that Black Knight squadron had taken to the air, they had to be a little more careful with their shots. The skies above Quell were filled with fighter craft. They looked like a swarm of insects high above the city. One Hasaran gunners' shot found it's mark, but the cylon fighter crashed through the shield and into a large hive.  
Hasari buildings were actually large domes that looked like the hives of some gigantic instect. This hive that had been struck by the fallen enemy ship, burst into flames. The cylons quickly realized that the energy bolts of their lasers could not penetrate this shield, but a solid object could. The cylon strike commander ordered several of his pilots to make suicide runs at the city's central hive. Without thought, half a dozen cylon pilots crashed their ships into the city as Hasaran gunners desperately tried to repel them. Nova and his warriors tried to defend the city as best they could but for every cylon they destroyed, another found it's target. Before long, half the city was on fire.  
To make matters worse, the cylon hydrostars were now entering the city limits. The streets of Quell were actually under several feet of water as most Hasarans used boats for transportation in their capital city. Now, cylon gunners were speeding through their river streets, strafing everything in their path. Destruction and death was mounting. Several rooftop gunners now turned their guns downward towards the advancing hydrostars. Several hydrostars were quickly destroyed as citizens of Quell cheered.  
  
Battlestar Poseidon: War for the Colonies 32  
  
Chapter Seven  
The Battle for Quell  
  
High above the planet, Hasari, another battle was raging. The bulk of the cylon fighter task force had reached Poseidon's' position and the warhawks were not far behind. Lorne and Dirk had already lost many of their classmates. They had little time to think about this, though. It was taking every bit of their training and abilities to keep themselves alive.  
"She's on fire", Dirk gasped. Lorne turned his head back to see that the Poseidon had several fires throughout its length. The pinkish, red light was a sure sign of hull breeches and fires meeting the cold vacuum of space.  
Lorne turned his attention back to the starfield ahead just in time to avoid one of his own cobra's. He banked sharply, found another enemy target, and blasted a cylon to smithereens.  
"Dirk, look out! You've got one on your tail!" Lexy warned.  
"God! I can't shake him!" screamed the young pilot.  
"Dirk, just hang on! On the count of 3, bank hard to port. 1...2...3! Now!" Lexy yelled as she pressed her fire control.  
The cylon fighter burst into flames.  
"Oh, my lord! Th-thank you, captain."  
  
Inside the battlestar, fire crews were putting out fires as repair crews desperately attended to damaged parts of the ship. Medical was flooded with injured crewmen as doctors and nurses did the best they could to attend to them. On the bridge, Dykstra and his officers were trying to organize and defend their fighters as best they could.  
"Helm! Hard to starboard and lay down a suppressing fire!"  
"Aye aye, colonel", Andronica replied. A small phalanx of cylon bombers is exploded. Meanwhile, the first warhawk had arrived and opened fire on the preoccupied battlestar. The Poseidon took several direct hits before righting itself to face this new attacker.  
"Return fire! Forward defense shields to maximum", roared Dykstra.  
"Too late!" shouted Marem.  
  
Even if the battlestars deflectors had been at full power, they would not have helped. Colonial shielding was merely a buffer to soften a blow. It could not stop laser fire entirely. The warhawks missiles struck the battlestar on the ships underbelly. Marems' control console burst into flames as several other computers exploded throughout the bridge. Her left arm was cut and burned. She screamed in pain as the bridge medic rushed to her. He quickly gave her something to make the pain bearable so that she could be transferred to medical.  
"Get her to medical, fast!" ordered the colonel.  
"No! N-no. I'm not leaving", she sobbed. The medic looked at the colonel for instruction and he nodded for the medic to leave her at her post.  
"Colonel! We've lost helm control! We're heading straight for the atmosphere!" a crewman shouted.  
"I'm on it!" said Andronica as she feverishly entered in new instructions to the damaged computer.  
  
Battlestar Poseidon: War for the Colonies 33  
  
"Hurry, Andronica! We're about to hit the outer atmosphere", warned the colonel. Hasari was becoming larger and larger on the bridges main view screen as the Poseidon plummeted towards the surface.  
"I'm re-routing the computon systems! Switching to manual!" she yelled. A small port opened on her console and a joystick popped up, through the opening. Andronica grabbed it and skillfully pulled the huge warship out of its free fall.  
"Great job, lieutenant!" Dykstra exclaimed. There was an audible sigh of relief throughout the bridge. Andronica allowed herself a very deep breath and exhaled hard.  
"Sure. No problem", she whispered.  
"S-sir", Marem said with great pain still in her voice.  
"Yes, Marem?" asked the colonel as he approached her makeshift station.  
"A message coming in over fleet comm-line alpha. I can't get you a visual but I think I can transfer audio to your console", Marem explained.  
The colonel hurried back to the command deck and activated alpha channel. He was still putting the earpiece on as he turned the volume up.  
"This is commander Nybe to command of Poseidon. Do you copy?"  
Marem interjected, "We cannot respond, Colonel. Battle damage. We're working on it as fast as we can."  
"Poseidon, we are not receiving you, but if you can hear us, stay put! You are in very low Hasari orbit and the cylons are now in pursuit. Draw their forces to you. We have yet to be detected by their scanners. The Olympia and Argo will come up their rear flank and we can then squeeze them in between us!" explained Nybe.  
"Marem! Prepare all forward batteries and open missile ports."  
"Yes, colonel."  
  
"Poseidon's' missile ports are opening. Let's get the frak out of here!" shouted Lexy. The cobra's turboed away with only a few cylon fighters in pursuit.  
  
"Fire!" ordered commander Nybe.  
  
Simultaneously, all three battlestars launched a dozen missiles while firing their forward lasers at full power. Instantly, dozens of cylon fighters and the attacking warhawk were disintegrated. They had never seen it coming. Boisterous cheering filled the command decks of all three battlestars. The victory would be short-lived, however, as the four remaining warhawks from the cylon armada finally arrived.  
"Launch all fighters!" ordered commander Nybe.  
"Launch all cobras!" said commander Lewett on the Argo.  
"Looks like it's not over yet. All squadrons, form on me", said Lexy.  
"We're with you, Lex. We'll have to show the Argo and Olympia how it's done", said Dirk proudly.  
"Well, cadet Dirk! You suddenly are a cocky one now that the odds are more even."  
"Y-yes...well, I-"  
"And don't you ever call me Lex again!!! Understood?"  
"Y-yesss, sir. I-I mean ma'am", stammered Dirk.  
  
Battlestar Poseidon: War for the Colonies 34  
  
The ground battle now raged throughout the swamps surrounding the city of Quell. Ares fired at the advancing cylon army at will from atop his Saboo. Cylon after cylon felt his wrath as they disappeared beneath the murky water. When the commander noticed that some enemy soldiers bled while other ones exploded into a pile of scrap metal, he smiled a psychologically twisted mans' grin. From that point on, he took much greater enjoyment in seeing the living enemy soldiers meet whatever maker they believed in.  
He targeted the cyborg cylons only, figuring they were probably the ranking officers. Also, he noted that the cylons were all armed with what appeared to be an ancient and crude weapon called a sword if his memory was correct. Ares admired the cylon reasoning for using this ancient weapon, as the sharp metal blade would cut through human and hasari flesh quite easily.  
The hand-to-hand combat was fierce. The commander had to admit to himself that the Hasari were representing themselves well on the battlefield. They were not the strongest of creatures, but they were very quick and showed great courage. On more than one occasion, he saw hasari soldiers who were missing one or more limbs; continue to fight until their final breath.  
Suddenly, the Saboo Ares was riding went limp beneath him. The animal had been struck by a laser blast and killed immediately. Ares tumbled over the fallen beast, striking his head on the swamp floors rocky bottom. He scrambled to his feet and frantically searched the area for his laser. It was nowhere to be found. Blood now dripped over his right eye from the gash created by his violent fall. The stunned colonial commander could see a fallen cylon not more than three feet in front of him. It appeared to be a robotic cylon and it still clutched a sword in its' right hand. The cylon was barely visible but it's metallic helmet shone through the muddy water. Just as Ares started to take a step towards this fallen enemy, he noticed a shadow on the cylons helmet. He froze as he realized he was seeing the reflection of yet another cylon warrior approaching him from behind.  
  
Elsewhere, inside the city of Quell, the ambassadors' four arms fumbled to fit a colonial comm.-link on his misshapen head.  
"Captain Nova, do you copy?" asked Bausch.  
"I read you. Go ahead", Nova replied.  
"Captain, shield integrity is down to 11 percent!!! We cannot hold out much longer!"  
"Tell me something I don't know, Bausch! Now, if you don't mind, I just watched six of my friends burn up! I'm a little busy!" exclaimed Nova as he blasted the perfectly saucer shaped enemy fighter to oblivion.  
This was not Nova's ideal combat situation. They were engaged against an enemy they knew next to nothing about and who were apparently willing to sacrifice themselves via suicide runs on the Hasaran capital to achieve their goal. Then, there was the little problem of aerial combat in a planetary atmosphere. Cobras' were large, bulky fighters built for space combat. They were well armed and fast but not quick. This was playing into the enemy's hands, as their fighters were much quicker in this atmosphere. "Captain Nova! On your tail!" shouted lieutenant Mason. Laser fire exploded all around Nova's ship as he desperately tried to evade his two pursuers. "Frak! It's dangerous out here!" shouted Nova.  
  
Bausch watched from afar as a couple of enemy fighters streaked over the city after a fleeing cobra. Of course, he did not know that the fleeing colonial warrior was Nova. He turned his attention to his burning city below. He watched in horror as his comrades fell to wave after wave of hydrostars blasting their way through the cities river streets. Then, a huge explosion almost knocked him off his feet. The shield had been completely destroyed and cylon fighter craft were already beginning bombing runs on the city. Bausch, the temporary chancellor, was able steady himself just in time to see the bomber that would take his life.  
  
Battlestar Poseidon: War for the Colonies 35  
  
Lorne had just blasted yet another enemy saucer into a million pieces. The tide of this battle was definitely turning. With the arrival of Olympia and Argo, the odds were now even. Perhaps they had even swung to the colonials favor. Something else was becoming clear as well. When not taken by surprise or completely outnumbered, the human pilots were every bit as good as these cylons, maybe even better. "Crimson star leader", said the voice of Dykstra over Lexy's headset.  
"Glad to have you back on line, colonel", answered Lexy.  
"Lexy, have your squadron concentrate on those cylon carriers. I don't want their fighters to be able to re-fuel, re-load or land!" ordered the colonel.  
"Yes, sir! Crimson Star, form on me!"  
Even though Lorne was strike leader of Golden Sun, he veered his cobra towards the direction of Lexy's group.  
"I'm with you, buddy", said Dirk as he followed his best friends lead.  
Lexy noticed she suddenly had two extra members of Crimson Star but said nothing. She smiled and set her attack pattern into her computer to be transmitted to the rest of the squadron. Dirk and Lorne received the transmission as well.  
"You guys think you can keep up?" Lexy asked sarcastically.  
"We're with you, captain", answered Lorne.  
"Let's go!" exclaimed Lexy as she pushed her turbo button.  
  
Battlestar Poseidon: War for the Colonies 36  
  
Chapter Eight  
Interrogation and Retaliation  
  
Ares had been close to death many times in his life but maybe never this close. A cyborg, but a few feet behind him, was drawing his sword to behead the human commander. Propelled by pure adrenaline and perhaps warrior instinct, Ares dove into the water, grabbed the fallen cylons' sword and came up swinging all in one motion. He was able to block the cyborgs' deathblow. This seemed to stun the alien warrior as it stumbled backwards. Ares took the initiative now, attempting to go for the kill with each swing of his sword. Laser fire exploded all around the two combatants but they did not notice. Ares was screaming at the top of his lungs like a madman. He felt like he was getting stronger and stronger as the fight progressed.  
Then, the cyborg showed it's great strength. It blocked an overhead swing by the commander, and kicked him in his midsection. The blow sent Ares reeling and knocked the wind out of him. The cylon walked through the swampy muck, raised its sword for one final deathblow...and exploded!  
Ares had fallen on his lost laser pistol and had been able to find the trigger just in the nick of time. As he slowly caught his breath, he looked around to see the cylon forces were falling back. Whomever had given that recall order obviously had no idea how close the cylons were to victory. The commander looked back at his cylon victim. The cyborgs helmet had been blasted off, revealing a single eye and scaly skin. The aliens' tail was still twitching. This annoyed the commander so he retrieved his sword and chopped off the dead cylons tail.  
His warriors, who were now standing nearby, began to cheer and laugh. But the commander just kept dealing blow after blow to this dead cylon soldier. The warriors stopped cheering and stared in disbelief at their crazed commander. Cylon blood had been splattered all over the commanders' face. He wiped it away in disgust and signaled to his warriors to clear out.  
  
Sometime later, a warrior re-born entered the Hasari's central nerve. .  
"Commander? Are you ok, sir?" asked Nova who was shocked by Ares' appearance.  
"I'm fine, Nova. Report", ordered an exhausted Ares.  
"The cylon forces have withdrawn, sir. It looks like they were recalled to support their carriers which are at this moment engaged against our battlestars."  
"Battlestars?"  
"The Argo and Olympia, sir. Seems like the admiral thought we could use a hand", said Nova with a smile.  
"Where's Bausch?" asked Ares as he looked around the Hasari hangar bay.  
"His life-force has ceased", said a rather large Hasaran who had been listening to their conversation.  
Nova sighed and shook his head but the commander seemed unaffected.  
"I assume you are the new chancellor?" he asked.  
"Yes. I am Ger'Bach."  
"I want to see the one who betrayed you. The traitor. Is that possible?"  
"Yes. But why?"  
"I'll explain later. Just show me the way."  
Nova whispered, "Commander, with all due respect...we must re-join the fleet"  
"You do that, Captain. Go ahead. I won't be long", Ares said.  
"Yes, sir", said Nova as he waved to his Black Knights to follow him.  
  
Battlestar Poseidon: War for the Colonies 37  
  
"Sorry, fella. I couldn't hear you", sneered Ares as he punched the Hasaran traitor once again.  
Beke was bloodied and his face was swollen. His six limbs were all chained and pulled tight against the walls so as to keep him suspended. Ares held the universal translator close to his ear as the battered alien attempted to speak again.  
"I...I--I said they wish to exterminate your entire race. Y-- you...are a threat to their order. Their Imperious Leader wishes to conquer the known universe!"  
"How exactly do they expect to do that?" demanded the commander.  
"T--Their l-leader...he dragged his own r-race into a civil war. They are now being overcome by their own t-technology. The leader is...producing a race of super machines! Their army is invincible! Your p- pitiful civilization won't stand a chance!" Beke said with a weak smile.  
"So, you cut a deal? Trying to save your own skin?" exclaimed Ares as he punched Beke again.  
"Is this really necessary?" pleaded a horrified Ger'Bach.  
"I need information, Ger'bach! You're supposed to be telepaths but you couldn't extract anything out of him! So, unless you have a better idea?" answered Ares.  
"I told you before that our gift can not be used on our fellow Hasarans. He can block any attempt at a mind probe."  
Ares took a deep breath and returned his attention to the bloodied Hasaran traitor.  
"How can we beat them? There must be a way! I don't believe in a no win situation", Ares sighed.  
Beke said nothing so Ares motioned to the Hasaran guards to pull the chains tighter.  
"Ok! Ok!! Me talk! Me talk!"  
"Well, Beke?" smiled the commander.  
"I-I thinks if you could somehow take out their base on Jae, you might have a chance."  
"Jae? That's a volcanic piece of rock, isn't it?" asked Ares.  
"It is their main industry planet. Twenty five percent of all their military munitions and robotic centurions are produced there. If it could somehow be destroyed..."  
"It would at least buy the colonies some time to catch up in the arms race, complete our fleet of battlestars, and prepare our people to defend themselves", Ares sighed.  
Beke managed a weak smile.  
"Thanks, Beke!" said Ares as he punched the hasaran once more before leaving.  
Ger'Bach followed the commander to his shuttle. They could see fires still burning throughout the cities hives. Ares turned to face the chancellor and shook one of his arms.  
"Thank you for your help, commander", Ger'Bach said.  
"I'm sorry for all of your losses. Sincerely. Your warriors fought very bravely. I'm glad you're on our side", said Ares before turning to enter the shuttle.  
  
On Caprica, Count Diablis and president Cyrus had just consummated a deal that both sides were extremely happy with. Of course, the president's mind and his will would forever be changed by the deal he had just been encouraged to make.  
"You are doing the right thing Mr. president. I will be your most trusted advisor and your people, our people, will be the benefactors", said Diablis with a smile.  
The president simply nodded and wiped the sweat from his brow. He felt nauseas and faint.  
"Now that Admiral Bellisario and his fellow warmonger, Ares, have spilled cylon and human blood, war is a certainty. You must support it fully. This conflict with the cylons cannot last forever. You must prepare for the future and reserve your rightful place in the history books", the count said.  
"Y-Yes. I'm doing the right thing for my p-people", stammered Cyrus.  
"Every man, woman and child will think of you as their savior", added Diablis.  
  
Battlestar Poseidon: War for the Colonies 38  
  
Cyrus stared at his desktop and tried to shake off the sickness and feeling of dread that was sweeping over him. When he looked back up, councilors Barton, Shon and Aked had entered the room. Count Diablis was nowhere to be seen.  
"Where...where's the count?", gasped Cyrus.  
"Count? I beg your pardon, Mr. President... what are you talking about?", asked a befuddled Shon.  
"I-I...", the president stuttered as he grabbed the glass of water from his desk. The president drank the entire glass and wiped his brow once again.  
"My god. Your burning up, sir!", exclaimed Barton.  
"And it's freezing in here", added Aked.  
Barton shuddered with an intuitive uneasiness as he gently rubbed his seal of the lord's necklace .  
"Mr. president, you must do something. Our people are losing faith in our government and in you", said Shon bluntly.  
"What are you talking about, Shon?!", demanded Cyrus.  
"Sir, there has been a leak. News has spread like wildfire throughout the colonies of a military engagement with the cylons in the Hasari system", explained Aked.  
"What?!"  
"Riots have occurred in every colonial capital!", said Shon.  
"Riots? Our people know only peace. They couldn't possibly..."  
"Sir, look out your window", said Barton as he led Cyrus to the large portal. The president looked down to the base of the 200-story pyramid and could see thousands of capricans had taken to the streets. He pressed a button beside the window to zoom in on the crowd below. A picture of the crowd appeared in the center of the window. Cyrus could see fires burning, anti- war signs and people shoving not only each other but the capitals' security officers as well.  
"That's our problem, sir. Our people know only peace and contentment. They have just been told of colonial warriors being killed in large numbers and they don't know what to do. They don't know how to react", explained Shon.  
"They want, and frankly, deserve an explanation. They want to know why we are fighting the Hasari's battle", said Aked.  
"Sir, we must withdraw our forces from Hasari before this escalates any further", pleaded Barton.  
"I- I have to f-fight", whispered Cyrus.  
"Pardon?", asked Barton.  
Cyrus wasn't sure what he meant himself. Did he have to fight the cylons? Or was it the voices in his head that he needed to battle?  
"Y-yes. We will fall back for now... but we will fight, Barton, and we will win."  
"This does not sound like you, Mr. President. It sounds more like that new aid of yours", Barton said with disgust in his voice.  
"You don't know what you're talking about, senator! I am my own man! However, I do believe that I have finally seen the light. If it's war these lizards want, then a war they will get!!!"  
"Are you talking about a full scale war against the Cylon Empire?", gasped Shon.  
Cyrus stepped away from the window and walked back across his office to his desk and sat down. He took a long, slow drink of ambrosia while he studied the sullen senators before him.  
"Oh, come come senators! Let's be honest. War can be a very good thing!", he exclaimed.  
"Cyrus!!!", snapped Barton.  
"Think about it. Think of all the jobs this would create for our less fortunate. The economies of even the lesser colonies will skyrocket", said the president with a grin from ear to ear.  
"The economy is just fine now, Mr. President", countered Shon.  
  
Battlestar Poseidon: War for the Colonies 39  
  
"And what of all the men and women who will die?", asked Barton.  
"They will be forever immortalized as heroes! Colonial Patriotism will rise to unheard of heights. Then all this crazy talk of deep star exploration will be forgotten", Cyrus sighed.  
"And if we lose this war of yours, Mr. President?", asked Shon.  
"We can't lose! Our twelve planets and our military machine against the planet Cylon? The war will be over in less than a yahren", Cyrus said with a chuckle.  
Barton leaned over the president's desk and looked straight into his eyes.  
"Cyrus, I do believe that you've gone mad", he whispered. With that, Barton stormed out of the presidential office and Shon followed. Once at the door, Shon looked back at his president with a disgusted look on his face.  
"Read my lips, Shon. One yahren", Cyrus sneered arrogantly.  
  
Battlestar Poseidon: War for the Colonies 40  
  
Chapter Nine  
Journey to Jae  
  
Black Knight squadron had now joined the battle over Hasari and Nova quickly let his presence be felt. He had several kills already and had skillfully assembled the squadrons of the three battlestars into one cohesive fighting machine. Lorne had to admit that he was impressed. Nova was every bit as good as advertised and he hated that. The man didn't seem to have any flaws. No wonder Andronica fell for him.  
"Nova! The Argo is taking heavy fire!", said Lexy. Lorne could see a large portion of Argos' landing bay was on fire. He pointed his cobra in that direction before Nova even gave the order.  
"Lexy, Lorne and Dirk...form on me. Execute attack pattern delta", ordered Nova. The four cobras accelerated towards a half dozen-cylon fighters that were making strafing runs on the Argos' port landing bay.  
Working as if they had flown together all their lives, the four colonial pilots disposed of the attacking cylons in less than a centon.  
"Looks like they've already figured out to go for our launching bays", Dirk deadpanned.  
  
Ares stormed onto the bridge of the Poseidon. The entire bridge crew paused a moment due to the disturbing appearance of their commander. He was a complete mess. His uniform was torn in several places and still had the water and muck of Hasari all over it. The commander was also covered in blood, his own as well as cylon.  
"Colonel, we're withdrawing!", Ares exclaimed.  
"Sir?"  
"Recall our squadrons! Get them aboard as fast as you can. Andronica, set course for the planet Jae. Full speed", said Ares as he wiped his face with a towel.  
Dykstra stood close to the commander and watched him wipe the grime and blood off of his face and uniform.  
"Commander, what--"  
"Marem?", said Ares, ignoring his first officer.  
"Yes, sir?"  
"Send to command of Argo and Olympia. Poseidon is withdrawing and proceeding to cylon industrial planet!"  
Marem repeated the commander's message into her commlink. Even as she spoke she could not believe Ares would leave their sister ships to fight this battle alone. Especially when considering that there arrival in the system most certainly saved Poseidon from destruction.  
"May the blessings of the lords of Kobol be with you", said Marem as she met the commanders' gaze.  
"Commander...permission to speak freely?", asked Dykstra.  
"Always."  
"Sir, we cannot leave our sister ships to fight this battle alone."  
"We can and we will."  
"Commander, with all due respect, it's this sort of action that delayed your promotion to the rank of commander for so long", said the colonel.  
"Marem, give it to me here." Marem transferred all statistics and updates regarding the ongoing battle to the commanders' console.  
  
Battlestar Poseidon: War for the Colonies 41  
  
Ares studied the information for a long moment and then sighed heavily.  
"Colonel Dykstra, I believe we have it under control here."  
"Under control, sir?!"  
"Colonel. You are not aware of what I learned down on the surface. If we don't shut down this weapons plant, this war may be over before it has begun!", Ares explained.  
A hush fell over the bridge and a long moment passed before the colonel replied, "Very well, sir. I'm sorry if I--"  
"Forget it, Dykstra. You're just doing your job. Keep doing it!"  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
As the Poseidon pulled away from the battle, her squadrons received the recall signal. Inside Dirks' cockpit, the cadet was tapping his earpiece to make sure it was functioning correctly. Feigning ignorance to the order that just came over his headset, he hailed his superior.  
"Captain Nova, what's going on?", he asked.  
"We just received a direct order to return to base, cadet Dirk! So, that's what we are going to do! Attention all Poseidon fighters...break off and form on me."  
"Nova, can I speak to you on the command frequency?", asked Lexy.  
Nova flipped a switch to the right of his COM system.  
"What's on your mind, Lex?"  
"Do you know what's going on? What's the commander up to?"  
"Trust me, Lexy, the commander wouldn't be pulling out if he didn't have to."  
"What could be more important than defending the Hasari and our fleet?", asked Lexy as she shook her head in disgust.  
"Saving the human race from annihilation", sighed Nova.  
  
A centar after leaving their fleet behind them, Lorne entered his father's quarters. His father was fastening his uniform and his hair was still wet. He obviously took a turbo wash. Lorne also noticed the bandage over his fathers' right eye.  
"Are you ok, dad?"  
"I'm fine, son. And you? How are you holding up after your first combat experience?"  
"Ok, I guess. It was kind of surreal...like a dream. At times I was terrified while others..."  
"You enjoyed it", sighed Ares.  
Lorne nodded a shameful acknowledgement.  
"It's ok, Lorne. It's human nature. Your heart is pounding and your instincts and emotions take over. It happens to all of us", Ares says with a grin.  
Ares pats his only son on the shoulder and then gives him a quick hug.  
"Get some sleep son. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."  
  
Another reunion took place inside bridge officer Andronica's quarters. She and Nova engaged in passionate kissing under the covers of her bed. The couple had just made love and Andronicas' thoughts were changing to the unknown future ahead.  
"I'm so scared, Nova", she said softly as a single tear slipped from her eye.  
"Hey...hey, it's gonna be ok", Nova whispered as he gently ran his fingers through her hair.  
"I don't know if I can do this, Nova. We may actually go to war against a completely foreign culture we know next to nothing about. So many people will die. So many people have died already", she cried.  
"You and I are gonna make it, Andy. I promise you! What you did today on the bridge was very brave. You saved the ship!", exclaimed Nova as he wiped her tears away and kissed her gently on the lips.  
  
Battlestar Poseidon: War for the Colonies 42  
  
Andronica managed a weak smile.  
"You heard about my little stunt on the bridge?", she asked with a laugh.  
"Flying a battlestar on manual with a control stick? What a showoff!", teased Nova.  
As they both burst into boisterous laughter, Andy gave Nova a playful punch on his chest.  
  
On the way to his bunk, Lorne passed the life center. He just happened to peak in as a crewman was exiting and noticed Marem being attended to. She was sitting on a bed while a nurse was bandaging her arm. As Lorne walked towards her through the crowd of injured warriors, he noticed Lexy sitting beside Ramen on the bed next to Marems'.  
"Well look who's here!", said Ramen in a very sarcastic voice.  
"Ramen!", scolded Lexy.  
"I'm sorry about your leg, lieutenant", offered Lorne softly.  
"Well, don't worry about me rookie! This new one will do just fine", Ramen said slyly.  
Lorne looked down at the exposed leg. An artificial one had already been attached to the injured warrior. Some of the synthetic skin was still pulled back revealing its' mechanical workings.  
"What are you frakkin' looking at?!", snapped Ramen as he lunged towards Lorne.  
Lexy pushed him back down and tried to hold him to his bed.  
"N-nothing. I'm sorry", said Lorne sincerely.  
"Lorne, please just leave!", pleaded Lexy.  
"Yeah! Get the frak out of here commanders' boy", Ramen added.  
"What?", said Lorne angrily.  
"Lorne, just leave!!!", Lexy exclaimed.  
Lorne took a step towards the injured and aggravated lieutenant. He smiled as he looked down at the leg.  
"W-what...w-what are you laughing about?! I'm not a freak!!!"  
"Oh, no. You're not a freak. But, you know what? My father told me that a lot of the cylon combat soldiers are androids of some kind. Maybe they'll sign you up", sneered Lorne.  
With that, Lorne turned to leave as Ramen screamed obscenities at him. Then, he noticed that Marem was nowhere to be seen. He ran out of the life station and down the corridor. As he turned a corner, he almost ran her over.  
"Whoa! Where's the fire, flyboy?", asked a startled Marem.  
"F-fire? Oh...no, I was just...I mean... I wanted to see that you were all right."  
"Really?", smiled Marem.  
"Yes. I heard about your accident. Are you ok?", asked Lorne as he tried desperately not to look in her beautiful eyes.  
"I'll live. Hey, would you like to join me for a drink before turning in?", she asked.  
"Uh...yeah. Sounds good. I could use a little ambrosia right about now."  
  
Marem and Lorne were the only two people left in the officer's lounge. It's late and the bar man had just notified them that he will be closing down in a couple of centons. Lorne had enjoyed Marems' company for the past centar. He had practically forgotten about all of the horrible things he had witnessed and been a part of today. He sensed that she felt the same way. She laughed at all of his jokes and he was completely taken with her beauty and intellectual conversation.  
After the bar man walked away, there was a long moment of silence. They were both disappointed that the unexpected date was coming to an end.  
"You reminded me a lot of your father back in the life center", Marem said in a suddenly solemn tone.  
"Really? How's that?"  
  
Battlestar Poseidon: War for the Colonies 43  
  
"I had the impression that you were a very compassionate and feeling young man. After talking to you for the last centar, I believe I was right. But, the way you snapped at Ramen back there...the incredibly nasty thing you said to him; it reminded me of your father. He can be a cold and vicious man."  
"And I've said since the first time I laid eyes on you that you seemed very perceptive and resourceful. I see I was right as well", said Lorne with a grin.  
"You're politely telling me to mind my own business. Ok, cadet Lorne. We'll play it your way for now", she said with a smile.  
  
Battlestar Poseidon: War for the Colonies 44  
  
Chapter Ten  
A New Ally  
  
It sounded like a thousand daggits howling in agony. Lorne, Dirk and the rest of the men and women billeted on their deck were shocked out of a sound sleep. Everyone scrambled for their uniforms and combat boots. The alert claxon was ringing angrily throughout the ship. As Dirk fastened his boots, he glanced up to make eye contact with Lorne.  
"This can't be good", he said in a nervous and sleepy drawl.  
Dirk had a way with words thought Lorne.  
  
"Colonel?" yawned Ares as he entered the bridge.  
"Sir, there is a ship directly in our path. 50 microns and closing. I've slowed to probe speed."  
Marem and a half dozen other bridge crew were just arriving at their stations. During sleep period, the ship was run with a skeleton crew. However, Ares was not happy with the amount of time it took his off duty officers to report to an alert.  
"You are all going on report!!!", shouted Ares over the claxon.  
Andronica shook her head in bemusement. She had been the first one to arrive on the bridge. Her boots were not fastened and her shirt was untucked but she knew better than to incur the wrath of the commander.  
"We're being hailed sir, under a universal sign of truce", reported Marem.  
"Shut that damn noise off!", ordered Ares in reference to the blaring claxon.  
Immediately, the annoying alert fell silent although the red emergency lights stayed on. Then, suddenly, Marem turned as pale as a ghost.  
"Commander, they are requesting permission to board", she said quietly.  
"Who, Marem?! Who's requesting permission to board?", asked an agitated Ares.  
"The cylons, sir."  
"What?!", exclaimed Dykstra.  
"They say they are Cylon", repeated Marem.  
Ares sunk down into his command chair and took a long moment to gather his thoughts.  
"Andronica?", he asked, knowing that she would have the information he required.  
"Sir, war book cannot identify the craft. However, com-scan can detect no sign of weapons or other explosive devices", she coolly reports.  
Ares looked over to his first officer who was also manning a computon station.  
"The ship appears to be an unarmed freighter, sir", Dykstra reported.  
"Comm, transmit to cylons...permission to land granted."  
  
Ares and Dykstra stood in front of a brigade of warriors awaiting their cylon visitors. The warriors, led by Nova, were in full battle gear with their weapons drawn. The alien freighter came to a stop inside the battlestars large shuttle bay. Decontamination droids quickly scoured the ship. After a few centons, what appeared to be the main hatch opened and the long shadows of the alien species could be seen. Slowly, the freighters occupants made there way down the exit ramp of their ship. As their appearance became visible to the brigade of warriors, nervous gasps could be heard throughout.  
The cylons were tall beings, probably seven feet in height. They had scaly, reptilian skin that looked as thick as colonial armor. However, the most disturbing part of their appearance to the humans was probably their single eye on their foreheads.  
Dirk began to turn to leave but Lorne grabbed him by his battle suit and pulled him back into formation.  
  
Battlestar Poseidon: War for the Colonies 45  
  
"I don't feel so good. Maybe I should report to sick bay", Dirk whispered to Lorne.  
"Dirk, will you cut the felgercarb!", Lorne whispered back.  
Nova noticed the cadet's amateur act and gave them a very dirty look. Before he could discipline his young pilots, one of the cylons stepped forward. He stood toe to toe with commander Ares as his large eye seemed to measure up his human counterpart. Ares began to raise his universal translator to his mouth but the cylon grabbed it from him. The warriors immediately raised their weapons into firing positions. The cylon studied the device for a moment, then gave it back to Ares.  
"A translator you do not need, commander", said the cylon in perfect human basic.  
Ares, Dykstra and the rest of the human contingent were stunned. These cylons new their language. Once more, they also knew their ranks and insignias.  
"I am commander Ares. And you are?"  
"Lupo. I am the leader of the Luponeiss clan of the planet cylon. Currently, I command the cylon legion on Jae, our weapons production planet."  
"Jae? You are from the planet Jae?", asked a surprised Ares.  
"Ares, you say? Does that not mean the god of war in your language?"  
Lupo took another step towards the colonial commander. He once again looked Ares over from head to toe.  
"God of war, you are an inferior species to be sure but we are an endangered one."  
"How do you know so much about us?", asked colonel Dykstra.  
Lupo ignored the human first officer and continued his conversation with the commander.  
"We are being exterminated by our self proclaimed Imperious Leader. He has destroyed our entire culture to fulfill his own vision of the Cylon Empire. My clans have watched him drag our entire world and all of our satellites into a civil war. Now, he wishes to produce his own race of super machines. He has copied the human form but made it bigger and stronger. Soon, he will do away with every last living biological cylon."  
"Why are you here, Lupo", asked Ares sternly.  
"I want the Imperious Leaders' head in a basket!!!", grunted Lupo. His cylon entourage squealed in approval and stomped their tails on the deck of the Poseidon.  
Dirk exchanged a befuddled and nervous look with Lorne.  
"And you need our help?", suggested Ares.  
"You are inferior! But, you are many. I have monitored your engagements over Hasari. This ship may even be a match for a cylon basestar."  
"Well, we may number many but at the moment this is the only colonial battlestar in range of Jae", sneered Dykstra.  
"Fools! You thought you could attack our outer capital all by yourselves?!"  
"What's your plan?", asked an agitated Nova.  
"We want revenge. We will take your warriors on our ship. We will lead you through our planetary defenses. You must destroy the base. Then, we simply need your battlestar to block our escape."  
"Sure, then we're left there to fight off your entire fleet!", said Nova angrily.  
"No. You will have support from the clans who are loyal to me."  
"Why do you need us? Can't you just blow the outpost yourself?", asked Dykstra.  
"No. We have no weapons. We are scientists and engineers. The base is heavily guarded with centurions loyal to the Imperious Leader."  
"So, we provide the firepower and you will lead us through there defenses. Anything else?", asked Nova.  
"We will require a ship. This freighter is insufficient for a prolonged voyage. We will leave it with you after the mission is completed. Destroy it, study it...it is yours. We just need a ship more suited for deep space travel", explained Lupo.  
  
Battlestar Poseidon: War for the Colonies 46  
  
"Deal", said Ares as he extended his right hand. Lupo stared down at the commander's hand. After a moment, he extended his. The two leaders shook hands in agreement of this most unusual alliance. Lorne, however, was not so sure about this plan.  
"Father, you can't trust them. They are the enemy. They could be leading us right into a trap!"  
"Lorne, we have no choice. That base must be destroyed. We must buy the colonies more time to build our military. Besides, why would they go to all of this trouble? We were already going to attack Jae without them."  
"I hope you're right."  
  
Several centars later, seven colonial warriors found themselves sitting side by side with the strange aliens from the planet Cylon. Nova and Lexy were in the command cabin with Lupo. Lorne and Dirk were at the rear of the cylon freighter, securing their weapons and supply packs. Syhia and Jen sat in the middle of the ship, meekly looking around at the cylons staring back at them.  
The plan sounded simple enough. Lupo would lead the warriors to the planets' main processing plant. They would set explosive charges, blow the plant and escape via the cylon freighter. Hopefully, in the confusion, the freighter would go unnoticed. Then, they would rendezvous with Poseidon who would be in range just long enough to pick up the demolition team. Jab and run. That was the plan.  
"This is never going to work", whispered Dirk.  
"You of all people have lost your faith?", said Lorne with a smile. Dirk stared at his friend for a long moment.  
"You're beginning to enjoy all of this aren't you?" Lorne did not have time to answer as Nova and Lexy approached and signaled for them.  
"We just passed Jaes' outer sentry patrol. So far so good", Nova said. Lupo entered the main cabin. He spoke to his own crew in their native language then looked to the colonials.  
"We are on final approach and have been cleared to land. I will clear the bay of all personnel. Then, I will signal for you to exit the ship", said Lupo.  
"Whatever you say. It's your show", Nova said.  
One by one the cylons' filed out of the ship. Eventually, only the human passengers remained. Several centons passed as the warriors knelt with their weapons drawn waiting for the signal to make their move.  
"This feels wrong. We shouldn't be here", whispered Dirk.  
"Will you shut up! Can't you ever think positive?", asked Lexy angrily.  
"Sorry, Lexy."  
Lexy glared at cadet Dirk for his informal reference to her.  
"I-I mean, captain".  
  
Lupo led the human strike force through a maze of corridors to the outermost part of the cylon city. He had explained to the colonials that they had landed in the most remote and barely used landing pad on the planet to avoid being detected. Now, it was up to the colonial warriors to hike a few centars up a large volcano to the base of the cylon processing facility. Lupos' guards stayed behind to guard the ship. Nova had given them each a laser rifle and several solenite grenades. Hopefully, they would not need to use them. If they were discovered and came under fire, the human contingent would surely be captured without an escape vehicle.  
Nova instructed his troops to put their breathers on. While the atmosphere was breathable and computer scans showed it to be safe, he didn't want to take any chances. It was going to be a long hike. The air had a horrible stench to it and he could smell sulfur and ash everywhere. The ground on which they walked felt like sand.  
  
Battlestar Poseidon: War for the Colonies 47  
  
It was a dark gray with occasionally large patches of some kind of black, tar like substance. Some of the mountains and rock structures they passed looked like crystallized rock with shimmering specs of what appeared to be gold. The sandy surface would not make for an easy hike.  
"My legs are killing me", moaned Mason.  
"I... thought I... was in shape", added Syhia.  
"You? I...I feel like my legs are about to detach", said Jen who was gasping for air.  
"What a shame that would be", said Dirk with a mischievous smile.  
The two black females looked at each other in disgust and then simultaneously shoved Dirk out of their way. He stumbled sideways and fell into a patch of the tar like substance. He rose slowly and tried in vain to get the goo off of him.  
"That's not a bad look for you", joked Lorne as he passed his slime- covered pal.  
Lexy and Nova looked back to see what was keeping their team. They had reached their goal, a plateau just below the plants main reactor.  
"Cadets", said Lexy and Nova in unison as they shook their heads.  
Lupo pointed to a large, jutting structure above them. There was obviously no human way to climb it, so they each dug into their supply packs and retrieved their ascenders. The colonial warriors and Lupo pointed their ascenders straight up and fired. The pitons penetrated the rocky surface and held firm. Each member of the demolition team then pushed their lift button and quickly shot up through the air before coming to an abrupt halt just a foot or two from the summit. With little difficulty, they each pulled themselves over the ledge and stuffed their ascenders back in their backpacks.  
"This way!", said Lupo.  
  
Battlestar Poseidon: War for the Colonies 48  
  
Chapter Eleven  
Colonial Commando's  
  
"All is going according to my plan. Fear not, my friend", said the shape.  
"How can you be so sure. Hasari was to be no obstacle at all and look what happened! We suffered far too many losses to that race of peasants!", exclaimed Imperious Leader.  
"The humans defended them with three of their so called battlestars. They are the cylon equivalent to a basestar."  
"Impossible. My basestar design is the most powerful warship in the cosmos", said the leader with some pride.  
"Nevertheless, at this moment a single battlestar is on route to your main war plant on Jae", the shape said.  
"How do you know this?"  
The shape smiled and turned into a large blob and then slowly into the form of a man. He stood at the base of the Imperious Leaders command pedestal. He looked up towards the cylon leader and with no effort at all, raised himself to the same level as the leaders command chair. The leader simply stared at the human who now floated before him.  
"I have been to the humans' seat of power. It is in chaos", said Count Diablis.  
"And they actually believe one of these battlestars can destroy my base on Jae?"  
"The commander of this battlestar is acting on his own. His name is Ares and his ship is the Poseidon", explained the count.  
"He is named after a human god?"  
"Oh, he's no god. Not yet, anyway. However, you must destroy him. This Ares and his battlestar could be the biggest obstacle you will face from the humans. As it stands now, I have filled their beloved council of twelve with fear, anger, resentment and most importantly...greed. Ironically, the easiest will I have converted was that of their supreme leader...Cyrus."  
"A most fitting name for a human leader in this war."  
"Yes. Now, go my friend. Take your basestar to Jae and destroy the battlestar Poseidon!", said Diablis in a commanding tone.  
"Yes, my master."  
  
"Lorne?"  
"All set, captain Nova."  
The solenite explosives were now in place. They now had a centar and a half to get back down the volcano and send for their escape ship. When the explosives go off, they will probably rip the entire mountain apart. According to Lupo, the delicate compounds inside the facility could also ignite the underground magma flows causing several of the adjacent volcano's to erupt. They knew they had better be long gone before that happened.  
As the group raced towards the edge of the mountain, they heard a loud humming noise approaching from behind them. They turned to see dozens of spherical droids speeding towards them.  
"Sentroids!", shouted Lupo.  
"Let's get the frak out of here!", shouted Dirk as he fired his weapon. The sentroids returned his fire as laser bolts exploded all around the demolition team. Sentroids were sentries, which patrolled the perimeter of the cylon city. They were the size of a triad ball and extremely fast with one small laser turret at their base.  
"Go! Go! We'll cover you!", said Nova as he and Lexy took up positions behind a large boulder.  
  
Battlestar Poseidon: War for the Colonies 49  
  
The rest of the colonial contingent jumped down on their ascension cables that had been left behind and began their descent. Lorne was right above Jen and saw that she was having some trouble. Just as he was about to offer his hand to help, she slipped and began to fall. Lorne grabbed her with all of his might, but could not keep her up with just his one hand. She fell again and this time was saved by Lupo's powerful arm. Lorne was shocked! Even though the biological cylon had led this expedition, he had believed it was for purely his own benefit. Now, he watched as the cylon lifted his fellow warrior to safety and helped her re-attach her safety belt. Lorne could see the surprise on the rest of the groups faces as well.  
Nova and Lexy's shots were finding their marks more often than not but there were just too many of them. They were losing ground fast as the flying Sentroids continually tried to fly over and around the human captains.  
"Let's go!", exclaimed Nova as he led Lexy to their escape cables.  
The sentroids accelerated as they saw their human invaders retreat. They were gaining ground fast. Laser fire struck the ground right beside Lexy and she was knocked off her feet.  
"Ahhh!", she screamed.  
Nova ran back to her, picked her up and put her over his shoulder. After running to the edge, he let her down as gently as he could and turned to give her cover fire for her escape.  
"Thanks, Nova!!!", shouted Lexy over the loud explosions. She had hurt her ankle and probably would not have made it back without Nova's help.  
Nova was now alone and did not want to turn his back on the approaching enemy. He quickly unhooked a grenade from his utility belt and flung it into a swarm of sentroids. Without waiting to see the result of his throw, he turned and jumped down and took a hold of his cable. If he would have stayed, Nova would have seen twenty-five sentroids explode all at once.  
Lupo had already reached the plateau below and was calling his comrades on his communicator. He saw Jen was now just 30 feet from the surface when she suddenly fell and landed violently. Her cable had been blasted by a sentroid. Syhia reached Jen first and began to attend to her leg. Syhia was not only a colonial warrior, she was also a medic.  
"Her leg is broken", she said to anyone who was listening.  
"Owww, it hurts!", Jen cried as she buried her face in Syhia's chest.  
The rest of the group was now on the ground and blasting at the half dozen sentroids who were still buzzing around them.  
"The ship is on its way! They will meet us on the other side of mount Sylian", said Lupo to Nova as he pointed to the next volcano.  
"We'll never make it with our injured!", shouted Lorne as he blasted another cylon droid.  
"We must go now! Soon, they will have fighters in the air, searching for us!", shouted Lupo.  
"I'll stay with Lexy and Jen. The rest of you go!", ordered Nova.  
"I'm not leaving anyone behind, captain!", said Lorne as he grabbed his ascender and fired it 100 yards to mount Sylian.  
His piton took hold and he pulled it back tight, attaching the other end to a large rock formation. Without saying another word, he grabbed his laser rifle and raised it over the cable. He held on tight with both hands as he slid across the cable to the other side and safety. He then shouted over his communicator for the others to follow suit. He also advised them not to look down. It was a scary sight. Lorne had made the mistake of looking down to see a river of molten lava flowing between the two mountains. It was about 300 yards down but he could still feel the heat as he slid to safety.  
"Let's go! I think that's all of them", said Nova as he blasted the last sentroid.  
Lexy hobbled into place and went across next. She made it over without a problem. Jen was next but didn't want to go.  
"I can't, Syhia! I won't make it! I'm not strong enough!", she cried.  
  
Battlestar Poseidon: War for the Colonies 50  
  
"Yes you will, Jen! You are a colonial warrior and the strike leader of Bronze squadron!", said Syhia in a challenging tone. Slowly, Jen got to her feet with Syhia's help. She slid down the cable and was three quarters of the way there when her grip began to slip. The group looked on in horror as she held on for dear life. Thankfully, she made it into Lorne's arms to the cheers of her companions.  
Syhia went next followed by Dirk who was praying aloud the entire way over.  
"Ok, Mason. Let's move it, son", said Nova as he helped the young warrior get started.  
"Yes, sir", said Mason with a confident smile.  
Mason was about halfway over when he began to laugh.  
"Hey, this isn't so bad!!! It's kind of fun!!!", he screamed to his co-horts on the other side.  
Suddenly, a single sentroid appeared as if out of nowhere and began to open fire on Mason. The terrified Mason screamed as lasers streaked by him on all sides. Lupo and Nova began to fire at the droid as did Lorne, Dirk and the others from the opposite side of the gorge.  
Then, almost simultaneously, the sentroid exploded from a shot by Nova as it fired one last shot at Mason. The shot just grazed by the young warriors hands but it was enough to burn his fingers and force him to let go. Mason fell 3oo yards, screaming all the way, into the river of lava below.  
"Nooooooooo!!!", screamed Syhia.  
Lexy turned away and into the unsuspecting arms of Dirk. At any other time, Dirk would have made some smart remark or made a flirtatious comment to Lexy, but now he just held her close. Her tears covered his battle jacket. He would have never thought that the great warrior, Lexy, could show such emotion and vulnerability.  
"Oh, my god!", cried Lexy into Dirks chest. The others looked on in horror for a long moment before Nova and Lupo crossed their makeshift bridge themselves and ordered them to move on.  
  
"Commander, we are approaching the Jae system. Do you wish to reduce speed?" asked Colonel Dykstra.  
"No. Continue at light speed, colonel", Ares replied.  
"Aye aye, sir."  
"Go to battle stations and bring all fighters to launch ready!", the commander ordered.  
"Battle stations! All gunners man the batteries! Electronic defense shields to maximum! Negative bridge shield now", ordered Dykstra.  
Red alert claxons blared throughout the battlestar as the metal shield slowly lowered over the bridges main viewer. Gunners manned their anti-fighter artillery and pilots ran to their cobras.  
Moments later, Dykstra approached Ares command chair.  
"Sir, all squadrons standing by as we are entering the Jae system. We are scanning one very large warship along with four of those carrier class ships we encountered at Hasari", Dykstra said.  
"Ok. Andronica, reduce to sublight speed. Launch all fighters and all batteries prepare to fire at will", said the commander.  
Almost immediately, the entire fighter contingent from Poseidon was catapulted into the vacuum of space and towards their enemy.  
  
Inside the Serpent, Lupos' freighter, Syhia was attending to Jens' leg as Lupos' pilot struggles to achieve orbit. The pilot informed Lupo that four squadrons of fighters were rising to pursue them. Nova looked out a viewport to see the fighters just clearing the clouds of Jae. A moment later, an incredible light momentarily blinded Nova's sight.  
"There goes the solenite", Lorne said as he checked his timepiece.  
On the surface, great explosions rock the entire city and the cylon main weapons facility goes up in flames. Nova can see several volcano's erupting at once. Lava poured from the volcanos and over the one time cylon city.  
  
Battlestar Poseidon: War for the Colonies 51  
  
Cylon cyborgs as well as robotic cylons were swept under the lava current and destroyed. The metal ones melt slowly as the cyborgs squeal in pain. Their metal parts disintegrate, leaving a small, slimy, alien brain that looks like a slug to die a horrible death.  
The human passengers of the Serpent cheer as the cylon occupants squeal in delight.  
"We're not out of this yet!", warned Nova.  
The Jae squadrons were now in firing range as explosions rocked the serpent from side to side.  
"We're gonna die!!!", screamed a hysterical Dirk.  
Lupo, who was sitting beside the young cadet, clobbered him with a strong right cross. The blow knocked Dirk out cold. The warriors stared in disbelief before Lexy finally broke the silence.  
"Thank you", she sighed. Lupo simply stared ahead and blinked his eye. He noticed an alert light next to his pilot had activated. Lupo unstrapped himself and made his way to the cockpit as explosions continued to rock the ship. Once inside the command cabin, his subordinate informed him of a new squadron of fighters closing in on their position.  
"They've cut off our escape route", said Lupo.  
"No", corrected Nova as he entered the cockpit.  
"Those are cobra signatures! It's our fighters from the Poseidon!"  
The Poseidon squadrons scream by the fleeing Serpent and immediately engage the pursuing cylon fighters.  
"Thank the lords of Kobol", sighed Jen as she rubbed her leg.  
"You're daddy's here", Lexy said to Lorne with a laugh.  
Lorne frowned at first but then began to laugh himself as he realized that Lexy was kidding and did not mean anything disrespectful.  
  
The Serpent landed on the Poseidon and quickly refueled. Her human occupants rushed out of the freighter and to their fighters with the exception of the injured Jen. That is, after Lorne woke Dirk up from his unplanned slumber.  
"W-what? What happened?", asked a thoroughly confused Dirk.  
"Come on Dirk!", shouted Lorne as he ran out of the Serpent. Dirk slowly rose to his feet and began to rub his aching face.  
"MMmmm, why does my jaw hurt so bad?", he whispered to himself as he left the freighter.  
Lorne, Dirk and even the hobbled Lexy prepped their fighters for takeoff. Meanwhile, Nova was saying a goodbye and thank you to the humans unexpected cylon ally.  
"Where will you go now?", he asked Lupo.  
"That is not important. Our bargain is complete. We have avenged our clans who were slaughtered by Imperious Leader. This will surely set the new cylon empire back several yahrens. Be wary, human. Take advantage of this time", Lupo said.  
"Wait! The bargain is not complete. You said you would help us in this battle!"  
"My clans will repel the cylon forces at the appropriate time. Good luck, human. You will need it!"  
Nova watched as Lupo boarded the deep space probe provided by Ares and revved its engines. He didn't know whether he should detain him until he upheld his end of their deal, or just let him go. Before he could decide, the Serpent roared out of the Poseidon's' hangar bay.  
"Nova! Come on!", shouted Lexy from her cobra.  
Nova snapped out of his daze and rushed to his fighter. Within microns, he was clear of the Poseidon and heading for the battle above Jae.  
  
Battlestar Poseidon: War for the Colonies 52  
  
Chapter Twelve  
Clash of Titans  
  
The Imperious Leader had just ordered his basestars squadrons to launch the counter attack against the fool humans from Poseidon. With the squadrons from Jae joining his command basestars' fighters and the fighters from the orbiting Warhawks, this battle would be a massacre. These humans had know idea what or who they were dealing with. However, the Leader failed to notice that the four Warhawks orbiting Jae never responded to his launch order. Their fighters sat motionless in their launch bays.  
The Leaders scanners now showed the human fighters retreating to the far side of Jae. The cowards!  
"Centurions, pursue!", he ordered over his unicom.  
Swiftly, his entire fighter squadron streaked over the atmosphere of Jae in pursuit of the retreating human forces.  
  
"Are they away?", asked Ares.  
"Yes, sir", answered Dykstra.  
"Now, Andronica."  
Andronica entered in the coordinates that would bring the Poseidon out from the far side of the small moon they were hiding behind and into the sights of the cylon Basestar.  
"There she is, sir", said Andronica as she stared at the bridges main viewer.  
"It looks as big as the Poseidon", added Marem.  
"Flank speed ahead and prepare to engage", snarled Ares.  
  
The Leader pushed his unicom to the next setting . His image now appeared on the Poseidon's' main viewer.  
"What's this? So, you led my fighters away and now you think you can challenge me?', said a bemused Imperious Leader.  
Gasps spread like wildfire over the bridge crew of Poseidon at the site of the sinister looking alien before them.  
"I am commander Ares of the 12 colonies of mankind. To whom am I speaking?"  
"I am Imperious Leader of the Cylon Empire, your rightful ruler. Surrender your vessel and you and your colonies may be spared."  
"Never! We are a free society. We will never live under cylon rule!", exclaimed Ares.  
"You are outnumbered and outgunned, commander. You cannot possibly defeat my basestar and four warhawks."  
"Sounds like my kind of odds. You better call up some more help from Cylon", sneered Ares.  
"Prepare to fire", the leader said to his cyborg commander.  
"Prepare to repel!", shouted Ares.  
"Now, die as you deserve to, human pest!", said the leader as his view screen image disappeared and laser cannon fire shot from the basestars guns.  
"Helm, hard to starboard", ordered Ares.  
The commander's move helped but the Poseidon still suffered several hits.  
"All batteries commence fire!", the commander ordered.  
The battlestars artillery erupted towards the oncoming cylon mother ship.  
  
Battlestar Poseidon: War for the Colonies 53  
  
Meanwhile, on the far side of Jae, the daggitfight raged. The stars were filled with flashes of laser fire and explosions. Ships that were partially hit, would plummet to the atmosphere and burn up. The lucky ones were the ones who took the direct hit and died instantly in a ball of fire.  
"Cadet Martin! There's three rising on your tail!", warned Lexy.  
"I can't shake them!!!", screamed the terrified cadet.  
"I gotcha, Marty!", said Lorne as he turboed towards his classmate.  
"Hurry, Lorne!!!"  
"One...two...and three! Yeeeeehawwww!!!", shouted Lorne as he destroyed the enemy craft.  
"Wow! Great moves, buddy!", said an ecstatic Dirk.  
"Not bad, rookie", added Lexy.  
Nova simply shook his head and allowed himself a small, satisfied grin. They had a chance and that's all they needed. These cadets had come a long way in a very short time. If this was the resolve with which the colonies were going to fight, then the cylons should beware.  
  
The battlestar and basestar stood toe to toe like two great titans exchanging blows. Neither one was going to back down. This was a battle to the death. Both ships had small fires and hull breaches scattered throughout their surfaces, but they fought on.  
"Commander, shields at 15%! We're going to lose them at any moment!", warned Andronica.  
"Shields at 20% integrity", the cyborg reported to his leader.  
"5 percent!", cried Andronica.  
"Sir, we must retreat!", shouted Dykstra.  
"Fire all forward missiles!", ordered Ares, ignoring his first officer.  
"Shields at 5 percent!", the cyborg reported.  
"Fire!", ordered Imperious Leader.  
"Our shields are gone!!!", Andronica shouted.  
Suddenly, an explosion rocked the rear flank of the cylon basestar.  
"Centurion! Report!", ordered the leader.  
"Master, our Warhawks are firing at us."  
"What?!"  
"Our shields are at 2 percent strength."  
"Lupo!!! Lupo, if I ever get my hands on you!!!", the leader exclaimed as he pushed the emergency escape pod lever on his pedestal.  
Suddenly, the leader disappeared as his command chair sunk into his pedestal and the escape tube shot down through the bowels of the basestar and out into space. The cyborg commander simply stared at the open hatch where the Leaders pedestal used to be.  
"Fire", said the lead Warhawk commander.  
"Fire!", ordered Ares.  
The cylon basestar took direct hit after direct hit from the rear flank attack by the warhawks and the frontal assault by Poseidon. Its superstructure began to buckle and huge chunks of the ship began to break away. A moment later, the cylon basestar exploded like a supernova over the planet Jae. Boisterous cheering erupted on the bridge of Poseidon. Marem and Andronica ran to each other and hugged emphatically.  
"We did it!", they cried simultaneously.  
"Colonel?"  
"All fires are controllable, commander. And, the landing bays are intact!", said a relieved Dykstra.  
"Thank the lord", sighed Ares as he winked at Marem.  
"Recall all fighters, colonel", the commander ordered.  
As Dykstra followed through on the commander's last order, Ares could see Lupo's ship through the viewport.  
  
Battlestar Poseidon: War for the Colonies 54  
  
It banked in front of them and then took up a lead position in front of the Warhawks. A micron later, all five ships accelerated away at light speed. Ares stared at there last position for a long moment and then sat down in his chair. Slowly, he smiled.  
  
"We're getting a recall signal from Poseidon. All squadrons break off! Break off! We're going home!", said Nova with great excitement.  
Hoots and hollers could be heard from each warrior's cockpit.  
"You here that, Dirk?", asked Lorne slyly.  
"Thank god", whispered Dirk as he shook his head and wiped the sweat from his forehead.  
"The cylons are not pursuing", said Lexy.  
"I think they've had enough of the Poseidon for one day", said Nova with a smile.  
As the Poseidon squadrons made their final approach to board the Poseidon, they witnessed the appearance of the battlestars Olympia and Argo. Again, cheers erupted throughout the pilots and bridge crew of Poseidon who had feared the worst for their sister ships that they had left behind.  
"Admiral Bellisario thought you could use a hand, Ares. I guess he was wrong", smiled Nybe over the Poseidon's viewer.  
"I told you they would be fine", snickered Ares to Dykstra.  
The colonel simply shook his head.  
"We were doing our best to hold those devils at bay when they suddenly retreated", explained Nybe.  
  
Several light yahrens away, the Imperious Leaders' escape tube had just landed aboard a cylon tanker. It was the closest ship that had received his emergency beacon. He paced angrily around the tankers' small command bridge. Then, Diablis appeared behind him.  
"Lupo and his clans betrayed me, master."  
"All is not lost, my friend", said Diablis.  
"He actually aided the human abodes!!! He despised them! I now see that I must destroy all cylon biologics! Even my scientists and command tacticians. They cannot be trusted. I will rule only a mechanical cylon alliance. I promise you, master, I will rule the humans!", promised Imperious Leader.  
"Have patience, my cylon friend, for this is not the end", smiled count Diablis. "It's just the beginning!"  
  
On the landing deck of the mighty battlestar, Poseidon, Marem awaited alongside Andronica and Ares. They awaited for the squadrons to land and for the pilots to disembark their ships. As soon as Nova's hatch had opened, Androncia began to scream in delight and rushed to his ships side. He jumped down and into the arms of his lover. They kissed passionately and embraced for a full centon.  
As Lorne approached his father to celebrate their victory, he was surprised to be cut off by the beautiful bridge officer, Marem. She threw her arms around him and kissed him several times on the cheek as his father watched nearby. Lorne returned the hug and looked towards his father in bewilderment. Ares laughed out loud. Marem, a little embarrassed, released Lorne and stepped away. Andronica and Nova have finished their own reunion and noticed the commander's source of amusement. Andronica smiled weakly and looked back towards Nova. She kissed him again.  
"Son, I'm so proud of you", Ares said as he embraced Lorne.  
"Thank you, father. I'm proud of you too!"  
Everyone was laughing as Dirk glanced at Lexy standing next to him with a sly grin. Dirk embraced the object of his desire and without thinking tried to kiss her on the lips.  
"Watch it, lover boy!", Lexy warned as she pushed the overeager cadet back.  
Dirk turned an embarrassed shade of red and slumped back.  
"Hey, you did ok out there...rookie", Lexy said softly as she leaned over to kiss Dirk on the cheek.  
  
Battlestar Poseidon: War for the Colonies 55  
  
"I want everyone to get cleaned up and we'll meet in my quarters in 30 centons for a feast of thanksgiving!", said the commander to the delight of the others.  
Marem was as shocked as anyone at the commanders choice of words. The self-proclaimed atheist wanted to have a thanksgiving? This man was very complicated or very crazy she thought.  
As the group left the bay murmuring, Nova called after Lorne to stop. They were alone as Nova led Lorne to a separate turbo lift.  
"I just wanted to tell you that I think you did a great job out there", Nova said.  
"Thank you", said a surprised Lorne.  
"Not only out there in space, but down on the planet. You're gonna make...no you are a fine warrior, Lorne. I'm proud to have you under my command", said the captain.  
"Look, I don't know if I can ever be your friend but I appreciate what you are saying. I'm proud too. I'm proud to be flying for the best pilot in the colonial fleet!", said Lorne earnestly.  
Nova extended his hand and Lorne took it. They shook hands and then Nova patted Lorne on the back and led him to the turbo lift.  
  
Ares sat at one end of the banquet table with Dykstra at the other. To the commander's right were Nova, Andronica, and Lexy. On his left were Lorne, Dirk and Marem. They had just finished a wonderful meal when Dirk cleared his throat indicating he had something to say.  
"Well, commander, how would you grade the crew on our maiden "training" maneuvers?" Everyone burst out laughing including commander Ares and Colonel Dykstra. Then, Ares demeanor turned serious.  
"Just before dinner, I received word from our Aquarian representative to the council of the twelve, Shon. Apparently, while we were busy engaging the Cylons at Jae, Cylon combat probes were opening fire on our merchant ships throughout the sectors. They've choked off many of our main trade routes. Thousands of non-military personnel and civilians were killed. He informed me that by a unanimous vote, the council of twelve agreed to an official declaration of war against the empire of Cylon", said Ares somberly.  
Suddenly, everyone's expression turned to a stunned and disturbed one.  
"L-lords of Kobol help us", said Marem softly.  
Ares gave his dinner guests a moment to digest the news he had just delivered to them before speaking again.  
"I am depending on each and every one of you to serve and fight with every fiber of your being until this war is won. Every man, woman, and child in the twelve worlds will be counting on the Colonial Warriors to defend their homes and their way of life. We must not fail!" exclaimed an excited Ares.  
After a moment, Nova raised his glass and offered a toast.  
"To victory!" he said.  
"To victory!!!"  
  
Later that night, as Ares laid in his bed, he thought about all that had transpired in just the last several days. The crew and the ship had come so far, so fast. So many things were now uncertain in their lives and the lives of the colonial people. He did, however, know one thing for certain. The Great War, the war to end all wars, had begun!  
  
Battlestar Poseidon: War for the Colonies 56  
  
Epilogue  
  
On Caprica, the high priestess of Kobol stood on the Temples' balcony, which overlooked the capital city of the colonies. The Colonial Broadcasting Network had just announced the Poseidon's military victory over the invaders from Cylon at Jae. Subsequently, the streets were lined with thousands of Capricans celebrating the good news. The holy woman sighed deeply. As the first rays of sunlight in days broke through the clouded skies of Caprica, she bowed her head in prayer. The eclipse was over, she thought, but the Armageddon was just beginning.  
  
The End  
  
Coming Soon: BATTLESTAR POSEIDON II: CONQUEST OF KOBOL  
BATTLESTAR POSEIDON III: THE GODS OF WAR  
  
And, look for the Battlestar Poseidon Website Coming Summer 2003!!! 


End file.
